Shur'tugalar abr Zar'roc
by Emerald Tiara
Summary: Three dragon hatchlings cause three girls to be captured by Galbatorix, who will stop at nothing to force them to serve him... complete
1. Prologue

**This is my first dark and depressing story. It is way different from my style, but I wanted to try it out and swore that I would post it after camp. I've actually been plotting it for quite some time.**

**Shur'tugalar abr Zar'roc: Riders of Misery**

**Summary: Three girls find dragon eggs, get captured by Galbatorix, and are tortured until they will agree to serve him.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hadara, Jadzia, Abrienda, Syra, Arnaia, and Emerara. And possibly some future characters that I haven't created yet. Everything else belongs to Christopher Paolini.**

**Chapter I: Prologue**

Friendship is a powerful thing. It can work in your favor, or against it. Sometimes your friends will lie to you. And sometimes your friends will betray you.

But sometimes, friendship is the only thing that will keep you from breaking under pressure.

This is the story of how I bonded with two girls, who were completely different from me, in the dungeons of Urû'baen.

How each of us were robbed of our freedom and kept prisoner until our confidence broke and we would do anything to feel sunlight on our faces. How only our unlikely friendship kept us from bending down and submitting to the rule of a tyrannical madman.

This is the tale of a friendship that endured beyond death.

This is our story.


	2. Jadzia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hadara, Jadzia, Abrienda, Syra, Arnaia, and Emerara. Everything else belongs to Christopher Paolini.**

**Chapter II: Jadzia**

I was born in the city of Teirm, to a merchant and his wife. My father, Cirocco, was often away on business and my mother had died when I was little. While my father was away, I often kept to the house and rarely wandered the streets.

I led a mixed life. Many girls my age admired my wealth and beauty, and pretended to be my friends, but they were not. My fourteen years of free existence were lonely and sad; quite often I would cry at night and wish I was a happier person. I was a pale and delicate little thing, and rarely enjoyed life.

Before Father went on a trip, I would always plead for the permission to take a walk outside the city.

The answer was always the same. "No, Jadzia," he would say. "It's too dangerous."

"Please, Father?"

"No! Now you've heard what I have to say; it is too dangerous."

One time, I had grown so angry that I decided to defy my father's wishes and leave the city. It would only be a short walk; what could happen?

It was a beautiful summer day. At noon, I sat by a stream and ate some of the bread I had brought with me. I gazed over the flowing waters. The beauty of the light-filled stream captivated me; my love of nature had long been the annoyance of Father, though I did not know why.

As I stared at the stream, a stone half buried in mud caught my attention. It was a beautiful thing, indigo as the night sky with silver veins running through it. I decided to dig it up and add it to my rock collection.

As I began to pry it from the streambed, I realized that it was a foot long, maybe more, and that it was heavy. I finally had it sitting in my hands and was admiring it in the sunlight when it gave a loud shriek and started to shake violently.

I was, needless to say, extremely startled and confused. Why had a stone started rattling and squeaking? Or maybe it was not a stone. I backed away quickly and stood behind a tree. As I watched through wide eyes, a large crack appeared in the stone, then another, then another.

Then the stone fell apart.

Shocked, I stared at it as I saw a dragon hatchling unfold itself from the remains of what I now realized had been an egg.

The creature was stunning; it had silvery spikes along its back and silver claws. Its scales shone a beautiful purple-blue color, almost identical to the egg I had found (obviously).

I reached out to touch the indigo baby dragon, and felt a blinding pain that kept me unmoving on the ground for ten minutes. When, panting, I finally regained the use of my limbs, I looked at my palm and gasped: a perfect circle of my flesh was silvery-white.

I looked at the creature, realizing that keeping it would make me a Dragon Rider, like those I had read of in Father's library. I decided to name it Arnaia. The name had come from a book of dragon's names in the library. It meant 'one who is beautiful. My newfound companion was certainly exquisite, so I looked at the dragon. "Arnaia. You are Arnaia. Just to be sure, are you a female?" I asked, not expecting a response. I knew it was crazy to talk to an animal, but then, I had also thought dragons were a myth. Today was a day of surprises.

_Yes,_ said a voice. I looked around in alarm.

"Who's there?" I asked.

_It's me, Arnaia. _

"Oh . . . "

A sudden blow to the head knocked me unconscious. I was not to know that when I awoke and left the dream world, I would have entered a nightmare.


	3. Abrienda

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hadara, Jadzia, Abrienda, Syra, Arnaia, and Emerara. Everything else belongs to Christopher Paolini.**

**Chapter III: Abrienda**

They hated me. They hated me, and I knew it. My family had never loved me, and they often beat me. My mother was now too old to bear anymore children, and after three girls my parents had desperately prayed for a boy. And then I was born. Abrienda, the demon child who had signaled the end of the family bloodline.

I quickly learned that the easiest way to keep my large and painful bruises to a minimum was to do whatever they asked, whenever they asked. Taking advantage of this, my family made me their servant.

One of my earliest feelings toward my parents was not one of love, but of fear and pain. I remember it clearly.

_Abrienda ran towards the house, blond hair streaming out behind her. "Mommy!" she shouted. The woman she was headed to turned around and slapped the child. Abrienda looked at her in confusion, eyes brimming with tears._

"_Mommy?"_

_A man came out of the house. The woman looked at him. "Irez, will you please shut her up? Abrienda thinks she can run up to me and hug me, the little dirtbag. We need to change her mind."_

_The man grinned evilly. "Certainly, Saitch. Hold her up for me." Saitch complied, and Irez immediately twisted Abrienda's arm behind her back. The girl howled. Then she quieted, seemingly realizing that her parents were not going to comfort her._

"_Mommy . . . Daddy . . .?"_

_The adults slapped her again._

I slept in the attic, on a bed of straw. If my family had no chores for me, I could play in the endless grass plains that ringed our town of Ordua. I led a sorry life, and my only friend was a small dog, who I called Sam, that I had raised in secret, hiding him from my mother, Saitch. I knew she would hurt me if she found out. She _despised_ dogs.

Playing in the grass one day, I was running with Sam when I tripped and went sprawling on the ground. I had twisted my ankle on a large rock that lay on the ground. Crawling over to the offending stone and glaring at it, I picked it up and held it in my hands.

It was a deep red, practically wine-colored. I stared at it in confusion. It was indeed beautiful, and I wanted to keep it, but if my father, Irez, found out, he would do horrible things to me for not giving it to him. He enjoyed taking my things and selling them.

As I debated what to do with the rock, it suddenly let out a loud squeak and started shaking. I backed away from it, still crawling on the ground, wincing as my injured foot dragged behind me. It started to shake faster, rolling from side to side, until it finally burst open. I looked in shock at the scarlet dragonling that was sitting in the grass. It crawled up to me, brushed against my fingers, and a bright light blinded me.

I felt little pain, but it was still there. My right palm was now silver. But now my dragon needed a name. A name appeared in my mind. I looked to the dark red dragon. "Syra. You are Syra."

Fifteen years' experience of living with my parents told me that they must not know about Syra. She had to be protected.

Then I heard a _twang_, and I looked up to see my faithful friend Sam dead in the dirt with an arrow in his skull. Two black-cloaked creatures stood over me. The shorter one breathed in my face, and the world went dark.


	4. Hadara

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hadara, Jadzia, Abrienda, Syra, Arnaia, and Emerara. Everything else belongs to Christopher Paolini.**

**Chapter IV: Hadara**

I am, by nature, a loner. I never had a real home. Well, I suppose I must have had a home for the first four years of my life. We lived in a town near the desert I was named for.

My parents were killed by desert raiders when I was four and our village believed orphans to be bad luck, so I have been on my own for eleven years since, traveling through mountains and plains, working for food when I could and stealing when I could not.

One year, when I was fifteen, my travels took me to the great city of Dras-Leona. Arriving near dark, I did not enter the city, preferring to remain by the mighty Leona Lake outside. I watched the people entering and leaving the city, wondering if any of them might let me enter their service for a while. I decided they wouldn't.

In the morning I decided to go swimming. It was one of my favorite pastimes, and one I did not get to do often. As I walked towards the lake, I stubbed my toe on a stone that was perched in the mud, almost waiting for me. If I had any humor left in me, I might have thought it had been sent from the heavens. But my travels had hardened me.

I glared at the stone, almost not noticing how beautiful it was. The stone was a light sea green, so pale as to almost be white. Playing with a strand of my jet black hair, I picked the stone up; marveling at the way the light seemed to bounce off it. It squeaked.

I jumped, startled, and tossed the stone into the air, where it landed in the shallows of Leona Lake. Wading out to it, I cradled it in my arms, almost dropping it again when it started to rattle furiously. Then it cracked, and a pale blue-green dragon rested in my arms.

As soon as it made contact with my skin, I felt a blinding pain and dropped the dragonling. When the pain receded, there was a silver patch on my palm. I glared at the dragon.

"You need a name, don't you?" it wriggled happily in my hand. "All right then, your name is . . ." I searched my brain. I finally decided to name it after my mother. "Your name is Emerara."

The dragon looked as if it agreed with the name. Then I felt something in my head. The voice was soothing.

_Hadara,_ it said. _Hadara._

"No, that's my name," I said, realizing that Emerara must be talking to me. "Your name is Emerara. Are you male or female?"

_Female. _

I put my hands on my hips and stared at the dark mountain next to the city, particularly forbidding on this grey morning.

Emerara hissed. _Traitors!_

I turned to see what she was hissing so angrily about, and suddenly felt an evil presence. I immediately put an arrow to my bow as two black-cloaked figures approached me. "What do you want?" I called.

"We want . . . you," they hissed.

I loosed my arrow, but the creatures ducked and it fell harmlessly into the lake. The taller thing hurled a dagger at me, which caught in my hair and sent me tumbling backwards. I hit my head on a surprisingly hard and sharp fragment of Emerara's shell. The world darkened and I fell to the ground, unconscious.


	5. Galbatorix

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hadara, Jadzia, Abrienda, Syra, Arnaia, and Emerara. Everything else belongs to Christopher Paolini.**

**Chapter V: Galbatorix**

The king of Alagaesia sat upon a carved golden throne. The throne room itself was almost one hundred feet and fifty high in order to accommodate the immense black dragon that lay next to the throne. Galbatorix looked at a guard standing next to the door and nodded. The guard called out, "Bring them in."

The great wooden double doors opened slowly. Three soldiers marched in, each carrying an unconscious girl. Another man walked behind them, carrying three dragon hatchlings with their wings and jaws bound shut. The Ra'zac entered last.

Shruikan narrowed his eyes at the sight of the monsters. _I don't trust them,_ he commented quietly to Galbatorix.

_Be patient, my friend. Soon they will have fulfilled their purpose and we can dispose of them._

_I still don't trust them. They could turn at any moment and kill us._

_Could they, Shruikan? Could they really? Me with my proficiency in magic and you with your claws and fire? _Galbatorix severed the connection.

He looked at the soldiers. "Leave us," he commanded. The soldiers deposited the girls and dragons on the floor and exited. The Ra'zac remained. The king looked imposingly upon the teenagers. With a silent spell, he returned them to consciousness.

Jadzia groaned. The twisted Rider turned his attention to her and Arnaia, ignoring the others. "So," he sneered, "who are you? And who do you think you are, to challenge me and expect to get away with it? For that is exactly what you have done, by letting this pathetic dragon hatch for you. Tell me about yourself."

Jadzia took a shaky breath. "Well, my name is Jadzia. I am the only child of the merchant Cirocco, and I lived in Teirm. I did not try to challenge you. You should know that nobody has a choice of being picked by a dragon. But let me say this: had I been given the choice, I still would have defied you."

Hadara watched her silently. _So,_ she thought, _the city girl has a brain._

Galbatorix looked over at Abrienda. "And who are you, peasant girl?"

"My name is Abrienda. I come from the small town of Ordua. My parents are Irez and Saitch. But it will do you no good to make them beg for my life: my mother and father have hated me since the day I was born." She took a shaky breath, and then continued in a defiant tone. "I say the same as Jadzia. If I had known a dragon as going to choose me, I would have allowed it to happen."

Now the king gazed at Hadara. "What say you, wanderer?"

"I am Hadara. My family died when I was just a girl and my village cast me out. I have been, as you say, a traveler since then. I repeat what the people next to me said: I would have let my dragon choose me. I defy you now and will continue to until the day I die."

Galbatorix glared at her. "If you continue in this manner, that day may not be too far off!" he hissed angrily. He whirled on the dragonlings. "And you? Who are you, dragons? Your brains must have been dead if you chose these pathetic Riders."

At once all three dragons hissed in fury past the ropes over their mouths. A flurry of objections crashed into the king's head.

_Hadara is a noble girl, better than even you could be, you half-witted, slime-covered excuse for a toad!_

_Abrienda has more courage in her fingernail than you do in your entire body, you cowardly, pathetic lump of a sorcerer!_

_Jadzia has a fine spirit, how could you even think that I would choose anyone else, she is an excellent warrior and a good person, more than you could ever own up to, you pig!_

The girls fought back laughter. Their dragons hadn't even known them for a week, and were already quite literally shouting their praises.

Galbatorix smiled a smile that was as insincere as it looked. "One at a time. You first." He pointed at Syra. "Tell me some things about you."

Syra glowered at him. _My name is Syra. Abrienda is a wonderful person, obeying her family when it was right even after years of abuse. Weeks of torture could not bend her. She is patient, obedient, kind, she loves animals, is talented—_

Abrienda blushed. "Syra, please don't tell him everything about me. Its embarrassing." The girls were staring at her, wondering just how much abuse someone could take and still serve her family. Jadzia would have run away. Hadara would have fought back.

"You next," Galbatorix pointed at Emerara.

_I am Emerara. Hadara named me after her mother. Hadara has a fine rebellious spirit, much better than anything you could say! She would never serve you. It would be a waste of time to try and force her._

The evil monarch chuckled. "Life is a waste of time, my little green friend."

_I'm not your friend._

Next it was Arnaia's turn. _I am called Arnaia. Jadzia is an amazing girl. I do not regret choosing her in the slightest. She will never serve you. You don't deserve her service anyway, you self-absorbed, greedy, murdering scoundrel!_

Galbatorix rounded on the three girls lying on the floor. "You seem to have very loyal dragons. All of them seem to be convinced that you would never join me. A few weeks of torture might change that. Now, sleep. Dream of your fate, and hopefully decide to rethink. _Slytha_." He looked at the Ra'zac. "What do you think we should do?"

"Kill the girlssss and their dragonsss immediately," said the larger one.

The smaller one nodded. "We have not eaten in many daysss," it remarked quietly. "Fresh meat would be nice, oh yesss, it would indeed be nice."

The king shuddered. "Unfortunately, I have other plans in store." He turned to the guard at the door. "Take them to the dungeons and give them no food or water until further notice!"


	6. Defiance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hadara, Jadzia, Abrienda, Syra, Arnaia, and Emerara. Everything else belongs to Christopher Paolini.**

**Chapter VI: Defiance**

Abrienda awoke to find herself in a small, partially underground cell. One arm was chained to the wall. Jadzia and Hadara were still unconscious.

She heard a small grunt beside her, and saw Syra, who had similarly just woken up.

Before she could do anything, Hadara stirred awake. Jadzia soon followed suit.

"Do you have any backbone whatsoever?" she demanded. "Why didn't you run?"

"What?"

"Syra over there said your family abused you. Why didn't you run?"

Abrienda started to respond angrily, but Hadara got there first. "And go where? Ordua is in the middle of the grasslands, a poor city. No water for miles around. It stands to reason that she would stay where she had a sensible amount of food!"

"Thank you!" cried Abrienda. "Now can we stop arguing and figure out what's going on?"

"Well," said Jadzia, sitting up and throwing her hair back, "We know we are the prisoners of Galbatorix. He seems bent on making us work for him."

"But _why_, that's the question," said Hadara. "Why does he seem to want all Riders under his control?"

"Don't you know any basic history?" Jadzia exclaimed, frustrated. The girls shook their heads. "Okay then. Well, Galbatorix was a Rider, but his dragon was killed. The shock drove him mad. He demanded another dragon be given to him, but was refused. He then used the help of a sympathetic Rider to kill an elder, and then he killed his helper. Then after some years, he met another Rider, Morzan."

"He convinced Morzan to leave a gate in Ilirea open, and stole a dragon hatchling. He taught Morzan much dark magic, and when the black dragon, Shruikan, was fully grown, they emerged into the world. Killing any Rider they met, twelve joined him out of greed for power. With Morzan, they became the Thirteen Forsworn.

"Only the leader of the Riders, Vrael, could oppose them. During the battle at the gates of Doru Araeba, Vrael overcame Galbatorix, but faltered in killing him, and Galbatorix stabbed him in the side. Then, in the shadow of Utgard Mountain, Galbatorix kicked Vrael between his legs, and removed his head. He then crowned himself king of Alagaesia." She sighed. "So, he wants the Riders under his control so he can wield greater power over Alagaesia. I think."

Abrienda raised her hand. "Question, your Majesty."

" . . . Proceed."

"Where did he learn dark magic?"

"I think from a Shade, but I'm not sure."

"And where is Ilirea?" asked Hadara.

"Urû'baen. It used to be a city of the elves, or so they say."

_What do you mean, so they say?_ asked Emerara.

_Not many people belive the elves exist anymore, _replied Syra. _They haven't been seen in ages._

"I would imagine so," said Abrienda. "I mean, considering who rules Alagaesia now."

_Exactly,_ said Arnaia. _They holed themselves up in Du Weldenvarden and haven't come out in a century._

"Cowards," snorted Hadara.

"What do you think will happen to us?" asked Jadzia, shivering slightly.

"I would imagine torture or death until we eventually crack and agree to serve him," said Hadara dryly.

"Or both," added Abrienda.

Hadara sat up. "I don't know about you people, but I'm not going to! I hate this guy, and I refuse to serve him! Even if I am a Dragon Rider" Emerara grunted "That doesn't mean I'm just going to bow to the Supreme Idiot Dragon Rider! I support the Varden, and I would have joined them long ago if I could've found them! Do you people realize that if we crack, His High and Mighty Evilness is goin to have _four Riders on his side!_"

"Um . . . good point. Wait—four?" Abrienda was confused.

"Yes, us three and His royal idiot-ness."

"Five, actually," said Jadzia.

"Who else?" asked Hadara.

"That guy over there." Jadzia smiled slightly.

All further conversation was brought to a halt as the door opened. The girls and dragons looked up. Standing in the doorway was Murtagh, first and only son of Morzan. And at his side was the red dragon, Thorn.

**Reviews make the world go round!**


	7. I Came So Close

**Okay! I get it! Murtagh is NOT Morzan's only son! I get the point! Now STOP TELLING ME THAT! I've already gotten 3 reviews telling me the same thing! Something along the lines of 'good chapter, but Eragon and Murtagh are brothers.'**

**I GET IT!**

**Whew. Now I'm getting too many reviews to Private Message them all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hadara, Jadzia, Abrienda, Syra, Arnaia, and Emerara. Everything else belongs to Christopher Paolini. _Not_ that he did such an awesome job with them . . . **

**Chapter VII: I Came So Close**

"Who are you?" asked Abrienda warily.

"Someone who wants to help you." He kneeled down by Jadzia, who shrank back.

"I'm not trying to hurt you," he said impatiently. "Look." He murmured something that sounded like "Waise heill!" A bruise on her hand faded. "I'm trying to help you, but you have to trust me."

After a long moment, Jadzia nodded. "Good," said the man. "My name is Murtagh. I too am under the rule of Galbatorix, but _I didn't choose it._" Muttering something under his breath, the chain securing Jadzia's left wrist to the stone wall snapped. The same thing quickly happened to Hadara and Abrienda and the three dragons.

"Come on," said Murtagh. He went into the hallway and saw that he was alone. "Come _on_," he whispered. "We don't have a lot of time!"

Hadara narrowed her eyes. She looked around the corner warily, ready for an ambush, and nodded. "All clear."

Abrienda was suspicious. "How do we know you arent leading us into a trap?"

Murtagh let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, if we get attacked, you have permission to hate me."

"We need your _permission_?" asked Hadara. "I _already_ hate you."

Murtagh muttered something unintelligible, and led them through a door. The kitchens awaited them. Murtagh stopped. "Alright. We have two options. We could use the servants door and go out through the side gate, or we could stop at the armory, get you some swords, and then go through the servants gate."

_Who needs swords?_ asked Syra. Murtagh's dragon snorted.

_We dragons may have claws, but the humans? Remember them? Your Riders? They need swords._

_Thorn. Calm down,_ said Murtagh quietly. "You three decide."

"Okay. If he is leading us into a trap, we should at least have some weapon," whispered Hadara.

"Why would he be doing that?" asked Jadzia. "He seems nice enough."

"The stone walls of Teirm have made you soft, merchant girl," declared Abrienda. "We didn't all grow up believing we were safe. Some of us actually are careful."

Jadzia was hurt. "What is this, gang up on Jadzia day?"

"No. but you need to have some common sense. Swords or no?"

"It's a two to one vote. We get swords."

Murtagh shrugged. "This way to the armory."

As Abrienda looked around the doorframe, she immediately pulled her head back as two arrows buried themselves in the wood.

Galbatorix laughed. "did you really think you could escape?"

"Yes, actually," stated Jadzia. Abrienda whapped her on the head. "Certain battles are won through retreat," she whispered.

The mad king was talking again. "I know every thought in Murtagh's head. He couldn't possibly lead you out without my knowledge."

_Forgot that little fact, did you? _asked the red dragon, Thorn, snidely.

_Shut up_, muttered Murtagh.

_Can we hate you now? _hissed Arnaia.

_Permission granted._

Abrienda gave Murtagh a malevolent glare as the girls and dragons were carried back to the dungeons.

Murtagh felt horrible. They would never trust him again. It wouldn't help them if they did, but it was nice o have even one person not scurry in fear, even for ten minutes.

**End of Chapter Seven. Nice, huh?**

**alsdssg: yes. I get it. okay?**

**callernumber16onz100: here it is.**

**Coffee Grounds: Um . . . okay . . . _stands back warily_**

**DragonRider2000: I am not actually sure, but I think so.**

**yasha-fire-starter: Thank you. Yes, I know Murtagh is not the only son.**

**Byebye!**


	8. I'm My Own Worst Enemy

**Happy Birthday To Me! I turned 13 today!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hadara, Jadzia, Abrienda, Syra, Arnaia, and Emerara. Everything else belongs to Christopher Paolini. Like he cares.**

**Chapter VIII: I'm My Own Worst Enemy**

"Okay. We obviously can't trust Murtagh, so what do we do now?" asked Hadara.

"Why not? It seemed like he didn't know we were in a trap," argued Jadzia.

"Whatever. Can we get to the point? We're stuck here, he can't help us, and now we're in for quite a lot of pain unless we do something!"

Hadara and Jadzia stared at Abrienda. "Calm down," ordered Hadara slowly. "Exploding won't get us anywhere."

"No, it won't," said Galbatorix. He entered the cell and looked at them. "Any decisions? No? Joining me would save you a lot of trouble . . ." No one spoke. "Fine, your loss. Let us begin."

He placed a hand on Abrienda's forehead. She had nowhere to run: a stone wall was behind her and the king was in front.

Deep in her mind, she felt something. _No!_ she screamed silently. _Get out! You can't come in here!_ Frantically she tried to put up shields, but she was untrained and her feeble defenses fell to the King.

Helpless, she felt Galbatorix searching her mind. She could only watch as a torrent of her worst memories came bursting forth.

_She was five again standing in her mother's room. "What are you doing? Get out!" yelled the woman. She ran, but Saitch caught her and raised a hand to slap her. Analira, one of her older sisters, came running. "Mother, please! She's only five!"_

"_Stay out of this, Analira!" the blow fell. Many more followed, until Abrienda's face was covered in blossoming bruises._

_Now she was eight. It was her birthday, and she didn't really expect to get anything. She sat at the window of her attic room, looking out over the plains as a light breeze ruffled her hair._

_Footsteps approached she turned with terror as the door opened. But it was only her sisters: Analira, Miranda, and Resana. She sighed in relief, and then her parents entered. Her sisters fled the room._

_Until now, she had not known why her parents hated her. That was going to change._

_Now she was twelve, watching from afar as Miranda celebrated her fifteenth birthday. Her sister was surrounded by friends. Abrienda didn't have any friends. Irez had forbidden her from joining the party._

_So she sat with Sam on a rock and watched. Soon she fell asleep._

"_Idiot girl! I told you not to come outside!" several slaps brought her into painful consciousness. "Why don't you obey us? You're a horrible child, and if you hadn't been born we might have a son!"_

_Then something new came forth: it wasn't her memory; it was something Galbatorix was putting in her mind._

_Two dragons fought in the sky, a black one against a golden-red one. On the ground, two men, presumably the Riders of the dragons, also fought. The younger one had a black sword. The older one had a gold one. The younger man was winning. Abrienda could see it as, slowly, the older man lost ground. Without warning, the man with the black sword suddenly stabbed the man with the gold sword in the heart._

_The Gold Rider bled to death as his dragon dived down towards the ground to be with her Rider in his last moments._

_A red egg lay in the grass. The Black Rider picked it up and flew away._

We have failed,_ said the dying man to the dragon. _He will take the egg and raise a new generation of Riders under his command.

The war is lost,_ remarked the dragon sadly. _Freedom is gone. He will take the laws of the land and manipulate them to suit his needs. We can but hope that the eggs will not hatch.

Elasire,_ gasped the man, _do not give up. Go to the elves. They will help you. In time a new Rider, one outside of his control, will rise, and Galbatorix will fall. Go, Elasire, go.

_His head fell back, and he died. Tears streaming from her eyes, Elasire unfurled her golden wings and soared off towards to forest of Du Weldenvarden._

_The vision faded to black. Galbatorix released his hold of Abrienda's mind and she tumbled back into consciousness._

"Two days later," hissed the tyrant, "I killed Elasire. She was Syra's mother."

Hadara and Jadzia sat in silence as he removed his hand from Abrienda's forehead. They had witnessed nothing, only seen a strong girl break down sobbing.

"Your turn!" sang Galbatorix. He put his hand down on Hadara's head.

_The hell if I'm just going to let him in . . . _she concentrated as hard as she could on keeping him OUT.

It didn't work.

"_Mommy? Mommy! Wake up!" shrieked the four-year-old Hadara. "Mommy!"_

_She ran out to an old house on the edge of the village. The village healer came out when he heard her frantic knocking. "Please," she begged, "Mommy won't wake up! She won't wake up!"_

_The old man looked down his nose at her. "There is nothing I can do," he said sternly. "Emerara has been deathly ill for days. She is dead." He closed his door._

"_No!" screamed the child. She stood in the center of the small town, and sobbed. "Please! Somebody help! My mommy won't wake up!"_

_Everybody stared at her for a few seconds, then turned their backs. "NO! Help! Please!" _

_Nobody answered. Hadara knew the rules, even if she didn't want to: orphans were bad luck. Her father had died weeks ago, killed by desert raiders._

_Hadara would be forced to leave the village._

_Now an eleven-year-old, Hadara wandered through the city of Teirm. With her was Delia, another homeless wandering child. They had met and become friends._

_They entered an inn. "Okay," said Delia. "We can pool our money and try to rent a room. How much do we have?"_

"_Um . . . oh crap . . ."_

"_What?"_

"_Three gold crowns." Hadara grimaced._

_Delia swore under her breath. "Maybe he'll be nice."_

_The innkeeper was indeed nice. Too nice for comfort. Immediate danger signs began going off in Hadara's head when he laid a hand on Delia's arm. "We're all out tonight, but you can stay in my room."_

_Hadara should have listened to her common sense. She didn't. "Thank you so much," she said._

_The next morning, neither of them was as innocent as they'd been the night before. They ran out of the inn, tears streaming down their faces. Delia rarely spoke again._

(a/n: I'm not going into details. You figure out what happened. If you can't, PM me.)

_Hadara was thirteen. She knelt by Delia's side as she tried to remove the arrow from her friend's chest._

"_Don't," whispered Delia faintly. "I've been through too much. I welcome death like an old friend. Even though you were the only friend I've ever had." They shared sad smiles._

_They had run into Urgals while hunting. Delia had been shot. It was a fatal wound._

"_Don't give up on me," said Hadara. "Don't give up yet."_

_Delia shook her head and coughed. The action sent blood spattering across her body. _

_She died twenty minutes later._

Galbatorix released her. Jadzia watched in terror as Hadara fell to the ground, deathly white and stiff as a board. What could make someone like Hadara endure so much pain?

Then the mad king entered her head, and she found out: memories.

_Teirm was burning. Jadzia ran through the streets as a three-year-old, crying._

"_Mama! Where are you?"_

_Pirates were everywhere. They swarmed through the city, setting torch to everything and anything in their path. Jadzia sped around a corner and ran smack dab into her mother, Winter._

"_Mama!" but before she could hug her, Winter had her arm grabbed by a pirate._

"_You'll make a fine slave!" he cried as he and his friends laughed. Winter would not let them take her. She fought tooth and nail, drawing blood in many places until one of them yelled, "She's not worth it, just kill her! We'll find somebody else!"_

_The first pirate stabbed winter in the heart with his dagger, and disappeared. _

"_Mama!" Jadzia shook Winter, but her mother didn't move. "Mama!"_

"_Jadzia!" the deep-voiced cry jerked the girl's head up and she saw her father, Cirocco, running towards her._

"_Come on! We have to get out of the city! Where's your mother?"_

_Sobbing, Jadzia pointed the dark form._

"_Oh my God . . ."_

_Now she was seven. Robbers had broken into the house. Rresio, the elderly butler whom Jadzia loved, tried desperately to make her hide._

"_Miss, dangerous people are here! You must hide!"_

"_But what about Papa?"_

"_I'm sure he'll be fine, miss, but please, you must hide yourself!"_

_It was too late. Strange men burst into Jadzia's bedroom. Rresio tried to protect her, but they stabbed him. Jadzia screamed in terror. The robbers surveyed the room and looked at Jadzia. "Can we do anything with her?"_

"_She's too small, just kill her!"_

_Jadzia looked around desperately for an escape route but saw only the open window. She was three stories up._

_She jumped out the window. _

_Luckily for Jadzia, a shopkeeper's awning slowed her fall._

When Galbatorix left the cell, the girls were too wrapped up in their misery to care.

**Fin.**

**Nikki's Evil Doppleganger: thanks.**

**alsdssg: may-bee . . . and now you know where Syra's egg came from . . . or maybe not . . . so now I just have to think of an excuse for Arnaia and Emerara.**

**BlindSeer220: it's an angst story. People (or animals) die in angst stories.**

**callernumber16onz100: keep your hair on.**

**Coffee Grounds: oh no, entirely forgiven. Did you see the Eragon trailer yet? Murtagh is hot! I call him!**

**DragonRider2000: thank you.**

**Draye: feel free, I sorta hate him too.**

**Please forgive me if updates take a while, but I have other stories going, and to be honest this one isn't really my top priority . . . but I'll try. Just give me some time to figure out where it's going, because I sure as hell have no idea!**

**Okay . . . thinking . . . got it! Okay you can go now. But not before you review!**


	9. Weakness

**Finally off hiatus!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hadara, Jadzia, Abrienda, Syra, Arnaia, and Emerara. And possibly any new characters that I might make up.**

**Chapter IX: Weakness**

There was silence for a long time.

Finally Jadzia spoke. "You know, Hadara, I never thought I'd see you cry."

"Oh, gods . . . well. I have some pretty bad memories. You'd cry too."

"In case you hadn't noticed, she already did," remarked Abrienda dryly.

"Well I didn't see you being all stoic," Jadzia snapped.

"Calm down," ordered Hadara. "Wow, I haven't cried in years . . ."

"Crying is good for you," said Abrienda softly. "It helps you realize all your repressed emotions."

Hadara stared. "Are you weird, or _what_?"

_What happened?_

The dragons were just now beginning to awake after Galbatorix knocked them unconscious so they wouldn't see what the girls saw.

_What happened?_ they asked again.

Nobody spoke. Nobody else got another chance to speak, either, since Galbatorix walked in at that moment. Everyone shrank back against the walls.

"Oh come now, I'm not going to hurt you. Today we begin magic lessons."

Abrienda blinked. "What?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, dear girl, I am at war with the Varden. When you three eventually join me, and I have no doubt you will, I have no intention of letting you go into battle without any knowledge of magic."

Jadzia and Hadara exchanged sidelong glances.

"So, that means we would have to bring you to another room. Since we're doing that anyway, I thought I might give you the grand tour."

He led them out of the dungeons and through a pair of golden doors. "This is my throne room," he said. "Of course, you've already been here. Say hello to Shruikan." The huge black dragon lifted its head, looked at them briefly, and went back to sleep.

Galbatorix entered a large chamber with swords, axes, bows, arrows, and knives. "this is the armory." He lifted another sword out of a large chest on the center of the room. It had a black blade, with a black obsidian stone embedded in the hilt. The golden crosspiece was set with rubies. "And this is my sword, Äfdraumr. That means _nightmare_." He flashed a sunny smile.

After leading the girls through several rooms, he stopped. "This is the training room. Here you will go through, as implied by the name, your training as Riders. Welcome to hell.

"Now. First, before you actually start training with magic, you have to use magic. You!" he pointed to Hadara. "Get over here." She nervously obeyed. "Take this basin," he pointed, "and fill it with water." A pitcher of water sat on a table. "Without picking up the pitcher."

"Now while she is distracted by that, I want Abrienda over there and Jadzia over here. Abrienda, pick up this rock without touching it. Jadzia, you light this candle."

"Okay, but—" Jadzia's confusion went unheard over Abrienda's shriek of "Stenr!" The stone shot into the air and bounced off the ceiling to land on the floor with a bang.

Galbatorix's eyebrows shot up. "That was fast," he remarked, mildly surprised. "And it was powerful. I've never seen someone get it that good on their first try." He turned back to Jadzia. "You were saying?"

"Never mind," said Jadzia, slightly shaken. She sat down in front of her unlit taper. Staring in deep concentration, she lost awareness of the surrounding world.

After ten minutes, she snapped into crackling consciousness. "Brisingr!" she roared, and the candle burst into flame.

An hour later, Abrienda and Jadzia were eating lunch, and Hadara was still blinking at her water. "I can't do it," she muttered. "Dammit!"

"Well, you can't eat until you do, so you better—"

"Adurna!" screamed Hadara.

"Finally," said Galbatorix. "I was beginning to think I might have to punish you. Well!" He looked at the three girls. "I'm surprised to say that you three, with the right training, could become some of Alagaesia's finest magicians. You in particular," he nodded at Abrienda. "You have great skill for an early starter. And you," he trained his gaze onto Hadara. "You need work. Lots of it."

They practiced for the rest of the day. Hadara tired quickly, quicker than the other girls. When they returned to the dungeons, Hadara was crying. Jadzia exchanged a glance with Abrienda, and then spoke up nervously. "Um…what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Hadara half-yelled. "Nothing is wrong."

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me," remarked Jadzia.

"Shut up!!"

Abrienda sighed. "Get it off your chest. What's wrong?"

"What happened today…it scared me. I spent my whole life learning that weakness leads to death, and now I see just how weak I am when it comes to magic. I see that you two are stronger than me, and I…I resent that. I don't want to be a weakling. I don't want to die, and I want to be strong. I can't be weak when it comes to magic. I _can't_." Hadara took a shaky breath. "Riders are judged on, if nothing else, their strength. What will me and Emerara do when people shun us for not being strong?"

Outside the cell, as Jadzia and Abrienda moved in to comfort Hadara, the guard went to tell Galbatorix everything he'd heard.

**How was that for an off-hiatus-celebration chapter? So! Who wants to guess who'll be the first to go? No, the word Afdraumr is not in the dictionary. I read the notes on the ancient language, and the prefix _af_ adds a negative meaning to a word. So, if draumr is dream, afdraumr is nightmare.**

**Wow, you get so many reviews and then the minute you announce hiatus your inbox is empty…**

**alsdssg: well, I never said it was going to be a _happy_ story, did I?**

**Apathetic Angel: take a flying guess. What do YOU think happens when a young girl meets a perverted innkeeper?**

**Azulcat: I myself find it useful for the characters to be rather shaken when the tyrannical ruler is overly cheerful.**

**callernumber16onz100: yeah, death…such a wonderful plot device, isnt it?**

**Coffee Grounds: You just reminded me that my last update was my birthday. Scary, huh?**

**Diamondchild: I am instantly freaked by your caps lock-intensified enthusiasm.**

**dracosfling: dude, you're the first reviewer I've gotten since hiatus.**

**DragonRider2000: run, the memories are coming!**

**Draye: You kill Murtagh and I will rip open your stomach and feed you your guts on a platter. He's still a plot device, I need him!**


	10. Surrender

**Heh heh heh…Me and my evil plots are just going to take a little nap now, okay?**

**Before we do that, I would like to clear up something: yes, the chapter does involve someone/something surrendering to Galby. Yes, this person was in fact revealed in the last chapter, and no, she does not fall in love with Murtagh. Not to say someone else doesn't.**

**Chapter X: Surrender**

"Afraid of being weak, is she?" Galbatorix nodded thoughtfully. "And we can't have the other two there to comfort her…Captain!"

"Sir!" the soldier stood to attention.

"Have the Dragon Riders placed in separate cells. I no longer want them all together."

"Yes, your Majesty!"

"Separated?"

Jadzia's question hung in the air. "Why?"

"I have my orders, I am not in a position to question them," replied the soldier.

The three girls' hands were bound and they were led in separate directions. The dragons were each carried by a soldier and taken with their respective Riders.

Hadara was still shaking over her earlier problem. But now…it was different. She was weak alone, very weak. Weakness she could not afford.

_Stop wallowing in self-pity!_ snapped Emerara. _You're not weak. Nor are you alone. As long as I live, you will never be alone. We are one, Hadara. Never forget that._

"I know," she whispered. "I won't forget. But compared to them, I am not strong enough."

_Stop talking like this is a competition! Jadzia and Abrienda are not trying to outdo you. Hadara, I chose you as my Rider for a reason._

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry.

Abrienda bit her lip. "Hadara's going to be targeted, you mark my words."

_So marked,_ said Syra sleepily.

"I'm serious! He was listening, I'm sure of it! He knows what she wants—power—and he knows what to do with that knowledge!"

_Are you feeling protective? Hadara is the last person you'd think would turn. _

"Yes, but still. He could still hurt her."

_Obviously_.

Jadzia sat up. "You do know what comes next, right?

_Do tell,_ said Arnaia.

"He can get to us separately. We can't help each other anymore. We're on our own."

Jadzia thought. What would be next? He would play on Hadara's fear of weakness, that much was sure. Abrienda—verbal abuse, from what Jadzia knew, would be most effective. And Jadzia herself…her own fear, that of death, would be enough.

Hadara shrank back as Galbatorix entered. He smiled cruelly.

"You're showing weakness, cowering like that."

She glared back.

"I can help."

"…What does that mean?"

"I can make you powerful. Nobody would ever think of you as weak again. Your strength would be unrivaled across Alagaesia, and your skills in battle, especially, would shock the world."

"Never."

_Why would we join you?_

"To prove your strength! To show the world that they were wrong, that you were not the weakling they thought you were!"

"No."

"You are already looked down on enough as it is, being female. People will whisper, say that you won't be able to hold up. They will say you should leave the fighting to the men."

Emerara hissed. _If anyone says that, we will destroy them!_

"But you can't," he said with a sad smile. "You are too weak. But you don't have to be."

Hadara took a breath. She clenched her fists and opened them.

"Okay."

**Come on, I know at least a few of you must have thought this would be what happened. And if that was a surprise, you are so dense. This chapter was littered with clues.**

**I am a terrible unicorn: what, seriously? Thanks!**

**Diamondchild: um. Thank you?**

**teenchic2004: no, I just can't write as a boy. It's hard. Thanks for noticing, though—I completely forgot!**

**Coffee Grounds: eh, even the sad ones need a bit of random.**

**Azulcat: isn't it scarier when the bad guy acts all cheerful? And I didn't listen to you, for the record, I had this all planned out.**

**alsdssg: heh. Heh heh. I just love writing this.**

**Well, you know what to do.**


	11. Dead To Me

**Oh dear lord, I have the worst writer's block ever. I really do not want to write this chapter, since I have no idea what goes into it, but I can't exactly put it on hiatus again, now can I?**

**And I know I can't just leave Abrienda and Jadzia in the dark like that.**

**Chapter XI: Dead to Me**

"She did WHAT?"

Jadzia's furious cry rang out as she shrieked at the little green dragon.

_Help! I couldn't stop her; you know how she does things on her own,_ begged Emerara.

_Hold on a minute, she did this without telling you?_ Arnaia looked at Hadara's dragon.

Emerara shuffled her wings sheepishly. _I was asleep._

"I am going to KILL her!!"

_Oh, did you hear, too?_ Abrienda decided it would be a good time to try telepathy. _How'd you find out?_

_We've got one very distressed dragon begging us to help her. You?_

_I—_

Abrienda was interrupted by Hadara. _What?! Emerara, what the hell are you doing?_

_HADARA!_ screeched Jadzia. _What do you think you're doing?_

…_Crap._

_Quit crapping and answer the question!_ ordered Abrienda. _Maybe I got the news straight from you, but you haven't yet told us why!_

_Come to think of it, even I don't know why,_ mused Emerara.

_Cough up,_ said Syra dryly. _We're just dying to know._

_No, wait: I think I know, _muttered Abrienda. _It was you crazy quest for power._

And with that, the girls and their dragons yanked themselves out of the conversation.

Hadara stood still for a moment, then slowly turned around and walked away. _What did I do to myself?_

_Well, it's too late now. They'll just have to live with it, and hopefully see the light._

_They never will. _Emerara looked at her reproachfully. _You know that._

"Shut up." But in her heart, Hadara knew her dragon was right. Jadzia and Abrienda were too stubborn to turn.

She was alone again.

Kicked out of her village because of some stupid superstition, wandering around, then her only friend was killed, wandering around some more, and now when she thought she had some companions…boom, it all blows up because of a stupid decision that she was really, really beginning to regret.

_I did warn you,_ gloated Emerara.

"Shut up."

_Do you really think it was a good idea to block her out like that?_ asked Syra.

_I don't care. She is dead to me,_ murmured Abrienda.

**Don't even try to yell at me, you're not gonna get very far. I had one hell of a hard time even writing this much, so learn to live with it.**

**Anyways, what shall happen now that Hadara has realized she's alone again? Will she grit her teeth and bear it? Will she go back to the good side? Will she become overcome in her misery and throw herself off the highest tower?**

**Just kidding about that last one. I think.**

**alsdssg: yes, I appear to have written a complete traitor.**

**C. T. Eleczko: The dragon eggs….well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Hmm, more Murtagh? Wait and see.**

**Draye: whatever the hell that means.**

**javi81547: thanks!**

**Kitty and Amethyst: He may or may not show up depending on something that may or may not happen.**

**Mystic Archer Horse: yeah, don't you just hate me?**

**teenchic2004: too bad? **_**Too bad?**_** Dude, I have just set up a plotline I've been dying for forever! This is great!**


	12. Alone Again

**Writer's block is a bitch. Okay, I'm totally drawing a blank on this story. I have no clue what to write, so I'm going to steer away from Abrienda and Jadzia for a while and focus on the emo of the story, Hadara. Just kidding. She's not emo. But I did mean the rest of it.**

**Also, I will be going to camp on June 23 and getting back sometime in mid-August, so don't expect any more updates till then. Maybe by then I'll have some more ideas!**

**Chapter XII: Alone Again**

Hadara had a scowl on her face the likes of which were comparable to a large, angry thunderstorm.

This was because she and Emerara were no longer on speaking terms. She was completely cut off from her dragon. A piece of her mind was gone.

Hadara had a way of carrying on arguments wherein she would not give up until she blurted out something terrible, or the person just went away. In this case, the first thing had happened.

-----Flashback-----

_You can't do this!_ Emerara shouted.

"And just why the hell not?" a furious Hadara responded.

_You cannot give up your freedom and dignity fro a madman who would kill you as soon as look at you!_

"Just because you're too cowardly to do anything doesn't mean we all are! You may want to sit and cower before power but if there's something out there that'll make me stronger, I'm going to get it!" shouted Hadara.

_And what about me? I am a part of you, Hadara. I am connected to you by a magic older than living memory. In betraying me you are betraying yourself. And what about your friends, Hadara?_

"Just shut up! I never asked you to hatch for me; I was doing just fine before you came along! I don't need you and I don't need them!" At this, Emerara had refused to respond and instead flown off to God-knows-where.

-----End Flashback-----

Man that had been a mistake. Being new to having a dragon, she hadn't anticipated the loss of self she would feel if Emerara cut her off.

Needing a place to get away from the hustle and bustle of the palace, she had come out to the tallest tower, the top of which contained a roof garden.

She heard footsteps behind her. Murtagh came up and sat next to her.

"Dragon desert you, huh?" he asked.

"How could you tell?" asked Hadara glumly.

Murtagh laughed darkly. "Thorn did it a few times. It feels like shit, right?"

"Something like that."

"Good, then it's not just me." They both laughed.

"So what's your story?" muttered Hadara.

"Well," began Murtagh, "Around the age of eighteen I realized Galbatorix was a madman, ran away, got captured and brought back, had an egg hatch for me. End of story. You?"

"Parents died, kicked out of the village, wandered around, found an egg, got captured, and you know the rest." Hadara sighed.

"I, uh, actually have nothing to say to that, so instead of making an idiot of myself, I'll just be quiet," said Murtagh brightly.

Hadara playfully punched him in the arm.

And that, my dears, is how Hadara and Murtagh became friends.

A blue-green dragon flapped over the edge and landed on the rail. Murtagh clapped Hadara on the back and left to give them some privacy.

_Ooh, Hadara's in love,_ sniggered Emerara.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" asked Hadara morosely.

_No. But I can't ignore you for long._

"Thanks. Hey, wait a minute! I am not in love!!"

_Heh. Then what did I just fly in on? You two looked pretty cuddly._

"Yes—well—wait, no we didn't!"

_You just keep telling yourself that, Hadara. We can pretend if you want._ Emerara shook her head, but laughed silently.

"I'm glad you're not ignoring me anymore." Hadara laid her head down on her arms.

_Well, you were being an ass, but you're part of me. I could no more ignore you than chew off my own wing._

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I thought joining the king was the right decision, but now I don't know what's right and what's wrong anymore."

_Nobody ever really knows what to do. We all have to follow our own instincts and live as best we can._

**Ooh, ominous. Well, that leaves off chapter 12. Also, I will be going to camp soon so please don't expect any new chapters until mid-August. hey, maybe by then I'll have inspiration.**

**Oh, and please note: ****This is not a Murtagh/Hadara story. I may have had some fluff here, but it means nothing. Murtagh does not end up with Hadara. They just bonded over trouble, that's all.**

**alsdssg: ah, well, she knew Emerara would try to stop her. That's how.**

**epiphanyaella98: thank you, thank you, thank you x100.**

**LeiaSedai and Umi-Chan: meh. We authors are powerless against the evils of writer's block.**

**Mystic Archer Horse: eh, I don't think it's **_**that**_** bad…I'll try to keep it clear next time.**


	13. Dark Magic

**Warning: this chapter totally might and probably will suck. I lack inspiration, but I really don't want to put it on hiatus AGAIN. So, until the muse strikes, you get this.**

**Hmm…I'm really getting the urge to kill someone off in this story…now the only question is who? Mwahahaha.**

**Chapter XIII: Dark Magic**

"Pathetic. Pathetic! You are a Dragon Rider, yet you are still unable to master the simplest of spells!" Galbatorix lashed out at Hadara as she failed, yet again, to light a candle. "The desert nomads are most in tune with fire, so _why are you so unable to conjure fire?_"

"I don't know!"

"You, born in the desert, show the most compatibility with water spells, but water doesn't help in battle!"

"Actually, it might," commented Murtagh. "She could, say, freeze the water in an enemy's blood, drown someone, the list goes on and on. Not to mention evaporating the water supplies during a siege."

"Stay out of this!" snapped Galbatorix. "Although he's right, that's no excuse for not knowing battle magic!" He handed Hadara an ominously thick black book, the cover of which was covered in strange runes. "You are to learn from this book. Go back to your room, nd don't come out until you know it back to front!"

Hadara stormed off. Her room seemed very cold and unwelcoming; maybe because Emerara was out with Thorn and Shruikan learning how to maneuver during flight. She opened the book and gasped.

_What's wrong?_ Emerara flew in through the open window.

"It's—it's—I can't learn from this book!" shrieked Hadara. Furiously flipping through it, she realized that there was no hope and sat down with an aggravated sigh. Every page was inscribed with spells of dark magic, each more horrible than the last.

Hadara heard a sound at her door. She got up to try and open it, but found to her dismay that it was locked. As she turned around the window slammed shut and sealed itself. Both dragon and rider saw the telltale black glitter of Galbatorix's magic.

_That…that…oh, I can't even think up a good enough name for him!_ Emerara soared in circles around the room, screaming wordlessly. _We've been locked in until we can learn the spells! THAT EVIL THING! THAT EVIL, EVIL CREATURE!_

"You're just noticing this now?" groaned Hadara. She grabbed her knife and began hacking at the door. While she was doing this, Emerara flew to the other side of the room, and zoomed as hard as she could at the window, battering ram-style, succeeding in cracking it.

"Adurna," whispered the girl. She sent a powerful stream of water at the window, but it did not break.

"Well this _sucks_," she commented dryly.

_Hey,_ said Murtagh in her mind.

_Do explain,_ Hadara said grumpily. _Anyway, how the hell am I supposed to eat?_

_Uh, yeah, Galbatorix doesn't really tend to think things through,_ agreed Murtagh. _What's supposed to happen is, you will not leave that room until you know a lot of dark magic. Knowing you, what will happen is, you will refuse to open the book and stay in there for all eternity or you starve._

_Whichever one comes first,_ said Hadara.

Murtagh mentally sighed and left Hadara's mind. She slumped at her desk and stared at the book. "This is straight out of a fairytale."

_Huh? What's this now?_ Emerara stopped and landed on the bed.

"Girl gets kidnapped by evil king. Girl is forced to do things she doesn't want to. Girl mopes about it, and handsome boy rescues her." She paused. "Except, the handsome boy hasn't shown up yet."

_Murtagh's kind of cute,_ said Emerara slyly.

"Shut up," growled the girl.

_Not until you drop it and say I'm right._

"Oh gods, not THAT again," groaned Hadara. She and her dragon had been arguing on and off about this.

Hadara was beginning to grow accustomed to palace life. Despite the pale green dragon's stringent objections, she was starting to like having people respect her and fear her. Fear was good. Fear meant she had power. And that was why she was in this business, wasn't it?

Problem was…with power comes great responsibility. Emerara had noticed a slight change in Hadara's manned—she was cooler towards the servants and such, but with Emerara and Murtagh she was her usual self. Galbatorix she still detested, but she tolerated him: he was teaching her magic, after all.

Hadara couldn't see the changes in herself; of, if she could, she wouldn't admit it. And so Hadara and Emerara had been on tense terms for a few weeks now.

She looked at the book again.

The silver runes on the black cover seemed to call to her.

She reached for the spell book.

**The gods have cursed me with writer's block. So sue me.**

**Well, what do you want me to do? Get down on the ground and grovel? Beg for your forgiveness? Yeah, it was short. Yeah, it took forever. Get over it. I'm a friggin high schooler, I don't have lots of free time.**

**Huh. Maybe I WILL kill someone off. Hmm...I was never especially fond of Jadzia...Heh. Nah, then again I don't like the way Hadara's character is turning out...maybe I'll follow through with my vague threat and throw her off a tower.**

**Edit: I actually AM sorry I left it like that. But no more worries tho, I'm in a better mood. Draye helped me figure out a plot! Yayness! Oh, and I forgot to do the review responses:**

**alsdssg: well, we'll see.**

**Kitty and Amethyst: sorry...I hope I can get better at that.**

**LeiaSedai and Umi-Chan: SORRY!!!**

**Mystic Archer Horse: thanks, and sorry for the short chapter!**

**Sarimia: cool!**

**Now that I'm in a slightly better mood, I'm so sorry that I was so pissy before, and that it's so short. I'm just a little upset that tomorrow's Yom Kippur and I have to fast this year.**

**The next chapter will hopefully come soon, I'm not sure though.**


	14. Silence is Golden

**P****rops if you can guess beforehand who dies in this chap****ter.**

**WOW I totally missed the one-year ****mark;**** it was way back in august! Ah well, I remember that day…I posted the first 6 chapters at once…****good times. Back when I didn't have time commitments like I do now, oh! This brings me to my other point: I won't be updating very frequently because high school sucks. Don't really know why I'm saying this, I never update anyway.**

**Don't even bother protesting the long wait, be grateful I even posted.**** This story is really hard for me to write; I have no idea why, but the flow of inspiration was lost somewhere after chapter 5. I'm really trying my best to avoid another three-month hiatus….**_**looks at records**_** whoops, my bad, looks like I already screw****ed THAT**** up. Anyway, I'm trying, please bear with me. The end is nigh.**** I think.**** I am a half-assed writer—why ****do**** tomorrow what I could**** do**** the day after tomorrow?**

**I will now proceed to do that which I swore never to do—I will put forth a huge time skip. I'm sorry people, but I need to move the story forward and still be canonical.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing except Hadara, Jadzia, Abrienda, Syra, Arnaia, and Emerara. Everything else belongs to Christopher Paolini.**

**Chapter XIV: ****Silence**** is Golden**

_Winter came and went that year. I don't know how we survived. Hadara was probably fine—it stands to reason the King's Shur'tugal would have heated rooms. In the dungeons though, ice crept over the stones each night._

_It had now been five months since we were captured. Emerara kept us updated; it seems Hadara had fully evolved into a servant of the Empire. She was cold and heartless._

_But we prisoners refused to fall like she had.__ And so, as the bruises spread__ and the blood flowed, we planned._

* * *

Abrienda was thinking. And all things considered, her thought process was going relatively well.

Infrequent magic lessons had continued. Abrienda was quite good actually, and if not for the magic-suppressant drug in all her food she would have broken out long beforehand. But that was beside the point—what really mattered was what Murtagh had let slip during one lesson.

The lessons themselves were rather strained, obviously. Hadara wouldn't meet anyone's eye. Murtagh tried to be friendly, but Jadzia still held a grudge against him and Abrienda was often in no mood to talk.

It was actually Galbatorix's fault that she knew this. Crazy man that he was, he'd been muttering to himself, probably complaining about something. Anyway, Murtagh had overheard him and blurted out that he was right, weren't the dragons going to be able to breathe fire soon?

Well! Needless to say, the king wasn't very happy about that little slip. His angry explosion confirmed that what Murtagh said was true.

So Syra would breathe fire soon, would she? Interesting. Very, very interesting.

_Not really. Murtagh said they only breathe fire after six months. It's been five._

Abrienda sighed. _Syra. At least try to see this as an opportunity?_

The dragon snorted. _I'm being practical, that's all. You're only angry because you know I'm right._

_Well could you at least try to, I don't know, maybe hurry it up a bit?_ asked Abrienda. _Speed up the process, if that's possible?_

_It's not!_ said Syra, outraged. _Please tell me you aren't serious._

_But Galbatorix said sometimes it happens early!__ Please try,_ Abrienda pleaded.

_Abrienda, I CAN'T!_ roared Syra.

Famous last words. As the dragon spoke a great burst of flame flew from her mouth. There was a stunned silence, and the Rider recovered first.

_Told you so,_ she said smugly.

_Shut up,_ snapped Syra. _I didn't think it was possible. So just shut up. Never mind, don't. Tell me that genius plan you were thinking of._

_It's simple, really. You blast open the door which is I fact made of wood. We walk out. Simple._ Abrienda looked up expectantly.

Syra paused. _What about Jadzia?_

_Oh…._ Abrienda had forgotten. She mentally contacted Jadzia. _Jadzia! Arnaia! We're getting out._

_WHAT? HOW?_ Two voices at once crashed into their heads.

_Syra can breathe fire, so we're going to try and escape!_ Abrienda explained hurriedly. _We'll come pick you up._

_I hope you don't expect this to be all that easy,_ warned Arnaia.

_We don't, _Syra assured her._ Or at least, I don't. Abrienda's being optimistic; there's no reasoning with her._ And with that the dark red dragon took in a deep breath and let fly.

_Good work,_ said Abrienda. _Let's go!_ They stumbled down a long, long hallway and stopped in front of another wooden door. _Why did Galbatorix try to keep a dragon behind a _wooden door

"Who knows?" said Jadzia as she stepped away from the smoking remains of the door, blinking in the light. "He's just crazy."

"Let's go!" urged Abrienda. The two girls and their dragons hurried towards the main entrance of the castle. "Once we're outside we can fly away," she said as they approached the door.

"You really think so, do you?" said a cold voice. Hadara stepped in front of them, blocking their way. Jadzia and Abrienda froze.

"Um, yes, we really do." Jadzia made a sudden dart past Hadara. The other girl calmly threw out her arm, causing Jadzia to fall to the ground as she ran into it. Abrienda used this momentary distraction to try and make a run for it. She fared slightly better, as Hadara's attention was focused on her current actions—she lifted her foot and slammed it down over Jadzia's throat.

A loud crack rang though the air. Arnaia swayed and fell.

Abrienda's eyes grew wide in horror as she let out a strangled scream. She stumbled backwards, dodging Hadara's fist as she and Syra ran outside. She grabbed blindly onto her dragon's neck.

Hadara rushed outside after her and grabbed her foot as she jumped onto Syra. Abrienda flailed and kicked her in the face. Hadara reeled backwards, clutching her broken nose. Syra extended her wings for the first time and slowly, laboriously took off into the sky.

**Meh. I was getting kind of sick of Jadzia. She was becoming a really, really minor character! Well, now she's dead, so I don't have to worry about her anymore.**

**So….What you just read was the product of my third rewrite of this chapter. Yup, I became quite well acquainted with the backspace button while writing this chapter. Speaking of which, why was it so much easier to write this while listening to President Bush's Address to a Joint Session of Congress on the Terrorist Attacks, made on September 20****th****, 2001? "We will not tire, we will not falter, and we will not fail."**

**First Gurl Rider: …shut up.**

**Mystic Archer Horse: huh. Interesting. Sorry, but I already had a plot…**

**Voldy's Worst Nightmare: kind of ironic now that she's becoming the most evil, right?**

**alsdssg: ah, well…heh. There's still more time left. Who knows?**

**I'll tell you people this, though: Jadzia won't be the only one to die. MAJOR props if you can guess who and how!**

**No clue why that's the chappie title...maybe because my original plan was to have Hadara kill Jadzia because she wouldn't tell where Abrienda was. And, of course, I'm too lazy to change it.**

**Sweet! I figured out how to make a line break!**


	15. Can't Remember Why

**I spilled Gatorade on my keyboard and now I need a new computer. End of story.**

**YAY! AN UPDATE THAT DIDN'T TAKE A MONTH!**** Wait; never mind...well...AN UPDATE THAT DIDN'T TAKE TWO MONTHS! HOORAY!**

**So, here's the lowdown. Someone dies soon—I can't decide if in this chapter or the next one. Oh well, we'll see what happens.**** Hell, it'll make the chapter longer.**

**I had the song 'Pieces' by Sum 41 on constant replay while writing this; it kind of helped.**

**Chapter XV:**** Can't Remember Why**

_That went well,_ suggested Emerara sarcastically as they made their way back to Hadara's room.

_Shut up,_ snapped Hadara. _At least we stopped the other one from escaping. Although, killing her was going a bit far. The King won't be happy._

Emerara snorted. _You killed a potential servant to the Crown. Of course he won't._

"And he isn't," announced Galbatorix, coming up behind them, Murtagh trailing along. "You killed one and let the other escape. You definitely have not done well recently."

"If I left her alive she might have escaped again," retorted Hadara.

"She wouldn't have," declared Galbatorix arrogantly. "I would have made sure of it. Well, as I see it, the only way for you to redeem yourself is to go retrieve the other one."

"She has far superior magical strength," protested Hadara. "And her dragon can breathe fire."

"Who _isn't_ magically stronger than you?" snapped the King. "Her dragon is weak, she is weak, and they have no supplies or weapons. But fine. If you really think you can't take someone who's been locked up for six months, take Murtagh with you."

"What? No!" yelled Murtagh. "I have to go...feed Thorn! Or something! A-and practice fencing!"

_Excuses, excuses!_ snorted Emerara. _You're coming._

"No, he's not," replied Hadara. "We can deal with her alone, your Majesty."

"Glad you see reason. Before you leave..." Galbatorix smiled innocently. "Pop quiz, let's see if any of your lessons have stuck. How will you track this girl?"

"I'll follow her magical trace," answered Hadara without hesitation.

"Good. And what happens then?"

"I fight her and bring her back alive," she said.

"So what are you standing here for? Move!" yelled Galbatorix. The Rider scrambled to prepare for the journey.

* * *

Abrienda and Syra were flying over the desert. Neither had said anything for a while. Abrienda had stopped crying by now, but they were faced with a larger issue. 

_Abrienda. I can't keep flying._ Syra was getting tired. _I'll have to land soon._

Abrienda thought. _There's no water...no WAY am I strong enough to bring up water from the ground right now. Alright. We'll just hope for the best._ Syra had her misgivings, but she soon landed and curled up next to Abrienda.

_Syra? What if he sends her after us?_ asked Abrienda, suddenly afraid.

_I don't know. But don't worry. I won't let them take us back,_ said Syra firmly.

_Neither will I._

Of course, as luck would have it, within half an hour of them saying this, a speck appeared high in the sky above them. _He sent BOTH of them?_ shrieked Abrienda. _We are SO dead!_

_Well did you really expect one of us to leave without the other?_ remarked Emerara as she circled for landing.

Hadara jumped off her dragon. "I'm not going to even consider fighting you in that state." She tossed a sword at the girl. "So to even the odds, take this sword."

Abrienda fumbled with the sword, finally grasping the hilt. Meanwhile, the dragons circled protectively around the two, all the while glaring at each other. Syra flared her nostrils threateningly, and was happy to see Emerara tense, as if preparing for sudden takeoff.

Hadara initiated the fight, lunging in for a quick thrust. Abrienda clumsily deflected it; she had never had any real talent at swordplay. Archery was more her thing. She swung her blade around and cut off a few strands of her opponent's black hair as Hadara dodged.

The other girl took the offensive with a series of quick jabs; Abrienda could not dodge all of them and soon had a few scratches all over her body.

There was no doubt about it; Hadara was clearly the superior swordswoman. She quickly disarmed Abrienda and stood over her, sword point on her throat.

"Do you know what I was ordered to do?" she commented, with a voice akin to that of someone remarking on the weather. "I was told to bring you back alive. But now, I realize that you are actually the cause of a great amount of hardship in my life. I'm sorely tempted to kill you, you know."

She considered the girl before her. Abrienda spoke. "I know you're not a bad person, Hadara."

Hadara raised her eyebrows. "Really now? Because from the looks of things, I'd have to say I'm pretty damn evil."

"Well, look, if you really were that bad, you would have cut the crap and either killed me or taken me back already." Abrienda regarded Hadara through narrowed eyes. "But I'm really starting to think you've sold your soul."

"Sold my soul? That's poetic." Hadara laughed. "Are you talking about the death of that girl? She had it coming. Everyone dies sometime, Abrienda."

"Not Shur'tugalar!" cried Abrienda. "They can live forever. She would have, if you hadn't stopped her! What in Alagaesia possessed you to do join him?"

Hadara's face took on a distinctly cold look. "Without power, we are nothing. Defying him for months on end—like you—would have gotten me nowhere. In this world we need power to survive. Only he could give me that."

"You _killed_ your _friend._ Please, justify that for me!"

At this point Hadara just looked exasperated. "She was not my friend. She was a threat to the Crown. She may have been the friend of a weak girl, once. But the weak girl is gone, so she is not her friend anymore."

"At least Jadzia remained true to her friends!" yelled Abrienda furiously.

"She wasn't my friend, why don't you understand?" shouted Hadara, finally losing her temper. "You're being so stupid! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Abrienda wasn't begging as she said this, just looking Hadara in the eyes. "Don't do this, Hadara. There's still hope for you. Don't throw away your feelings."

Hadara gazed down at her coldly. She raised her sword. Abrienda closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. Syra lunged at Hadara with a roar, to be held back by Emerara.

She opened her eyes.

Hadara's sword was buried deep in the sand, three inches from her left ear. Hadara herself was stalking back to her pale green dragon, and Abrienda could see the faint glitter of tears in her eyes. Without saying a word Hadara jumped onto Emerara and they departed.

Flying back to the castle, Hadara shut her eyes against the night air.

Emerara couldn't think of anything to say to her Rider. Hadara was glad.

An hour later they landed and Murtagh looked up at her. "You are so dead."

She did not have time to come up with a retort, as Galbatorix came rushing outside at that moment. "It was simple. It was SO SIMPLE! You were supposed to bring her back here alive. What could have possibly gone wrong?" he screamed.

Hadara did not answer.

He smacked her on the face. Hadara took the blow without complaint. Emerara glared at Galbatorix murderously, but did not move.

"Get out of my sight. NOW." And Hadara slowly walked back to her room with her head held low.

* * *

It was almost dawn. The horizon was faintly lit, but there wasn't very much illumination. Hadara was perched on the battlements of the tallest tower. 

True to her friends, Abrienda had said. True to her friends.

_Friends,_ thought Hadara. _Friends. Unnecessary obstacles on the path to power._ She repeated the oft-said rule to herself. _The path to power..._

But was this true power? Much as she hated to admit, Abrienda was right. She had killed her friend. Jadzia was still her friend, and Hadara hoped she might one day be forgiven. Because she knew that she had killed her friend, and she was truly sorry.

_Why did I join this man?_ Yes, there had been power, yes, there had been self-assurance. But there had also been scolding for imperfections.

_Abrienda, Jadzia, I'm sorry..._ Hadara thought about the battle and realized that finally, after so long, she knew the truth. There was no joy in individual power. True strength came from power, yes, but also from the people around you. There was no one around her but Murtagh, and she regretted the pain she would put him through.

_I know where I went wrong, and I hope I can one day be forgiven._

She looked down at the ground, far below her.

_I take full responsibility for the crimes I've committed._

And she jumped.

_I'm sorry._

**So it did happen in this chapter. Huh. I'm really starting to regret killing of Jadzia, but not enough to bring her back. I'm so evil.**

**So, yeah, Hadara jumped. ****She knew what she's done, and she knew the only way to do what she needed to. Her line of reasoning is somewhere along the lines of the samurai way of ritual seppuku. **

**Akane neji: tch. Fangirl.**

**alsdssg: changed, but then reverted. I'm kind of happy she's sorry.**

**Mystic Archer Horse: fun? I wouldn't say fun...more like I finally knew what to write, how to write it, and I didn't have writer's block at all this chapter. It all just became so clear.**

**tearseternal: yeah, I'm thinking I'll have Abrienda bring Jadzia's father the news someday.**

_**The end is nigh.**_


	16. Haven

**This is ridiculous. I had this chapter like half done, but then I had to go away for a weekend, and when I came back I couldn't find it ANYWHERE. Not on my computer, not my school computer, mot my dad's computer, nowhere.**

**I am also SO very sorry this took so long. A few days ago I realized that this story, alone out of any of my others, bears no emotional attachment to me. Because of that, my well of inspiration dried up, and I grew to dislike this story. When that happened, I started writing my chapters worse and worse. I'm really sorry and I'll try to improve on that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hadara, Jadzia, Abrienda, Syra, Arnaia, and Emerara. Everything else belongs to Christopher Paolini. Except for some of the elves, which are my own creations.**

**Chapter XVI: Haven**

Islanzadi sent the messenger out of the room. She closed her eyes and sighed, then looked at the letter in her hands.

_Islanzadi-_

_As you know from the message sent with Eragon, we knew that Galbatorix had two Riders in captivity, and one new one in his service. Since the sending of that message, one has died in an escape attempt, and the one in his service ended her own life. The third Rider escaped successfully. We fear she may die in the wilderness, so it would be a great service to both of us if you could find her and bring her back to full health, as we lack the necessary magical strength._

_-Nasuada_

Islanzadi passed a hand over her eyes. "Oh Galbatorix, when will you learn?"

Calling for three of her top spellweavers, she explained the situation. "You are to tell no one about this. She will be revealed to the people of Ellesmera when I see fit. Until then, only I, yourselves and her healers will know of her presence here. Is that understood?" The elves nodded. "Now find her."

--

_Can't stop…have to keep moving..._

Syra plodded on laboriously through the shifting sands. Abrienda was on her back, unconscious.

_Damn desert…have to find water…._

The great red dragon didn't know how to call water from the ground. If she did, it would be a simple matter, but because of her lack of knowledge she was now struggling to keep moving.

_I need to get away from the desert…if I keep heading north I might find the forest soon…._

But she couldn't find the forest. As far as she could see there was sand, hot, heavy sand. Abrienda needed water, soon. _Syra_ needed water soon.

She stumbled. Tripped. Fell in the sand.

_No…I have to get up…I can't stop here!_

In the distance, Syra spotted a dark blur. The blur came closer, until it barely resembled fifteen tall figures.

_Help…._

But as much as she tried, she lacked the strength to lift herself from the sand. The big red eyes closed as the figures started running towards them.

_I…water…Abrienda…_

--

A light brown ceiling slowly came into focus as Abrienda opened her eyes. For a while she stared into space, not caring to look at her surroundings. Eventually she did, and saw that she was in what appeared to be a medium-sized room, sparsely furnished, with a chair, nightstand and a bed, on which she was currently lying. The room and everything in it was made of wood that seemed to sprout from the walls and floor itself. A window was on the opposite wall, and from what she could see Abrienda appeared to be in a sunlight forest.

Presently a tall, slender woman knocked on the door and entered. She had silver hair which was kept in a braid, revealing pointed ears. An elf, then. _I must be hallucinating,_ Abrienda decided.

"I'm glad to see you've woken up," said the woman with a smile. "My name is Yaelle, I healed your wounds."

Now that she thought about it, Abrienda realized that her scars hurt considerably less than they had during her fight with Hadara.

"Where's Syra?" she whispered.

"Your dragon?" asked Yaelle. Abrienda nodded. "She's outside. She fainted from dehydration just as we found you two, so she woke up once she was given some water." Abrienda nodded.

There was another knock on the door, and a male elf entered. He spoke something in an undertone to Yaelle, and her eyes widened in an expression of pleasant surprise.

"Queen Islanzadi wishes to see you," she informed Abrienda. "She'll be visiting you here, because you just woke."

Abrienda signaled her understanding, and Yaelle left with the instructions to call her if she needed anything. _Syra?_

A wave of relief washed into Abrienda's mind as Syra responded to the contact. _You're awake! Finally!_

_How long have I been asleep?_

There was temporary silence as Syra thought. _Well…I woke up a day and a half ago, so we were probably found two days ago. For about a day before that I was wandering the desert while you were unconscious._

That sounded about right to Abrienda. _Syra…is this a dream?_

_I don't think so. If it was a dream, we would have woken up before now. If it was a dream, then the fight with Hadara was also a dream,_ responded Syra.

_No…that wasn't a dream…_ Abrienda fell silent as she remembered the words exchanged that day. _Do you know what happened to her?_

_No, but I think the Queen does. Ask her when she comes to see you,_ Syra suggested.

Islanzadi chose that moment to enter. "I am glad to see you have recovered. Are you feeling well?" Abrienda nodded. "That is good. There are some very important things we need to discuss."

She sat down in the chair and paused before speaking. "Syra's hatching for you has put you in a…difficult position, to say the least." Abrienda clenched her fists without saying anything.

Islanzadi continued. "A battle is approaching. The Varden—you know who they are, yes?—need all the assistance we can give them. The ideal thing to do would be to have you fight in this battle, but your imprisonment will have made that slightly difficult for you.

"We already have another Shur'tugal on our side, but it would obviously be to our advantage to have two. The battle is expected to occur in two weeks, but if you are not ready by then, I completely understand."

"I'll try," Abrienda said quietly. Islanzadi smiled. "We appreciate your effort. Do you think you can walk?"

Nodding, Abrienda rose from her bed and followed the elf Queen out of her room. Syra got up from the ground where she'd been resting and walked next to Abrienda.

"First I will take you to see someone whom we all greatly respect. Before I take you any further, I must have your word in the ancient language that you will tell no one outside this city who you meet here without permission from the current ruler. Do I have your word?"

Abrienda nodded. "Then repeat after me," instructed Islanzadi, pronouncing a string of words in the ancient language. Only when Abrienda had quietly repeated then did she keep walking.

"Your Majesty…do you know what happened to Hadara?" Abrienda mumbled. Islanzadi slowed, but didn't stop walking. "Yes, I do. After she surrendered to you, she returned to Uru'baen…and took her life."

Abrienda stopped abruptly. _Hadara…dead? It can't be. From suicide? How? Why?_

Islanzadi looked at the girl and saw that she was shaking, her fists clenched and her knuckles turning white. Angry tears welled in her eyes but didn't fall. _WHY?_

_Will you be alright?_ asked Syra.

_I don't know…Hadara can't have killed herself! She would never! It's not as if she suffered some humiliating defeat! Why would she do it?_ Abrienda screamed inside her head.

_Calm down, Abrienda. Hadara made her own choice, it's not as if we could have stopped her,_ Syra said calmly. _It's regrettable, and shocking. But remember that she had thrown away all she ever stood for, and was reminded of it by someone she considered a friend. It wouldn't have been easy for her._

_I know, but still…Hadara…_ Abrienda murmured an apology to Islanzadi and continued walking in silence.

_Who do you think we're going to meet? _asked Syra a few minutes later.

_I don't know. Some great warrior, probably. She said I needed to be ready for battle in two weeks._

The group reached the edge of a cliff. Abrienda blinked in the sudden morning light and looked out over the forest below her.

_Thud._ A sudden gust of wind surprised dragon and Rider alike. A second wind, and a third, soon followed.

Over the cliff's edge rose a great golden dragon.

**Well…another chapter done. I kind of want Abrienda to not meet Eragon until the battle, but I have no way to have her train as a Rider and NOT be under Oromis. Oh well, I'll work it out.**

**So now Abrienda and Syra are in Ellesmera…dun dun DUN! What will happen next? Will Abrienda be ready in time for the Battle of the Burning Plains? Find out next time on ****Shur'tugalar Abr Zar'roc!**

**Honestly, only 2 reviews on chapter 15? Come on, that was the one I worked hardest on!**

**Mystic Archer Horse: Really? I thought it was kinda obvious, but maybe that's just because I knew what was going to happen! Thanks for the review!**

**JayJay919: That wasn't the end of the story, but I'm glad you liked it.**


	17. Fire and Smoke

**So! Was anyone else excited for ****Brisingr**** on September 20****th****? **_**(hears crickets)**_** Oh…I guess there's no one here. Well, I want to finish the story anyway. Anyone still reading is in for a treat: I actually wrote something while I was away this summer. Happy 2 years old to SAZ, by the way.**

**Holy shit though, that book was awesome. His writing definitely improved by a lot.**

**Chapter XVII: Fire and Smoke**

"I won't do it," said Abrienda quietly. She sat at the table in Oromis's house.

The ancient Rider sighed. "Your swordsmanship is somewhat lacking, though you make up for it in archery; your grasp of the ancient language is superb, and your meditation is going wonderfully. The only problem is magic. You possess great skill, yet you refuse to use any of it. Tell me, Abrienda, why?"

The girl abruptly pushed away from the table and went outside. It was nighttime. In an effort to conceal her existence from the rest of Ellesmera, Islanzadi and Oromis had decided Abrienda would train every other night. Unfortunately, this meant that not even Eragon knew she was there.

She looked at the sky. It was almost done. Oromis came to stand beside her. "Syra and Glaedr are returning."

Abrienda did not respond for a moment, then said, "Magic is evil." As the two dragons landed, she continued. "All I ever learned was how to use it for evil purposes."

_Maybe that's all you ever learned, but magic can be applied for good, also,_ reminded Glaedr.

"I can't be sure I would use it for good," replied the girl. "I might accidentally do something wrong, turn the magic into something dark."

_If it's an accident, no one will blame you,_ said Syra. _If messing up is what you're worried about, I think we'll be okay._

"Please think about it, Abrienda. We're done for tonight. Go get some sleep," said Oromis.

Abrienda nodded obediently and flew away with Syra. What she hadn't told anyone was that she hadn't slept for three days.

Running through Ellesmera, running through the fire and the smoke and the death. Demonic laughing sounding from all directions. Running, running, always running, ghosts of the elves screaming for help, fire, smoke, disaster, _where is Syra?!_

Tripping, stumbling over roots and twigs and bones, so many bones, some still dripping with blood. Running past the bones, through the burning trees, seeing red scales through the leaves, running towards them but the dragon was already dead, dead, forever dead, never again.

Always the same, always the same, always always always, the burning, the screaming, Syra dead, _Syra dead,_ Abrienda running.

Ghosts of the elves pointing, accusing, she did this, she _did this,_ a spell gone wrong, the forest burning, the elves dying, dead, she did this.

Not in the forest, no, not anymore. Now in a dark hallway, facing a featureless stonewall with a heavy wooden door set into it. The door grew larger, larger, pulling her in, she fell through it, landed on the cruel stone floor she knew so well. The cold voice was behind her, mocking, taunting, chiding, she would never escape, never never never never—

—And then she was awake, breathing hard, remembering where she was. Confused for a moment, she cursed softly as she realized that exhaustion had made her fall asleep.

The nightmares began her second night in Ellesmera. They were always basically the same—Ellesmera destroyed, Syra dead, Abrienda imprisoned once again. Sometimes she saw the ghosts of Jadzia and Hadara. Those were the worst. Eventually she had decided to stop sleeping altogether.

The door flew open. Yaelle rushed in. "Are you alright? I heard screaming—" she broke off as she noticed Abrienda sitting in bed, confused. Wincing, the elf realized she had screamed in her sleep.

"Bad dream?" Yaelle asked tentatively.

"Yes," responded Abrienda tersely.

"…Would you like to talk about it?"

_Talking about it would be a very good idea,_ suggested Syra.

Abrienda hesitated. "Can I maybe talk to Oromis?" Yaelle thought for a moment, then nodded and exited.

_You should have done that when these dreams started,_ Syra admonished her. _Maybe Hadara rubbed off on you._

_Probably,_ Abrienda said, almost to herself. _I'm glad something of Hadara was preserved._

"Abrienda." Oromis stood in the doorway. The ancient elf's face was filled with sorrow. "Tell me about these dreams."

"They are always the same." Abrienda spoke slowly and hesitantly. "Ellesmera is destroyed, and Syra is dead. I did it. A spell went wrong and I caused the destruction of the city."

Yaelle gasped. Oromis and Syra glanced at her. _Just as well,_ thought Syra. _Yaelle is probably the person besides Oromis that Abrienda trusts._

The young Rider continued. "Then I am…back in Uru'baen. And Galbatorix is there, laughing at me for thinking I could escape. And then I wake up," she finished.

"I think we now know why you won't do magic," said Oromis ruefully. "Abrienda, I promise you, the strongest wards I can summon will be place around you while you learn magic, should you choose to do so. Can you recall which spell it was that went awry?"

"No. The dream always took place afterwards."

"No matter." Oromis looked Abrienda in the eye. "Abrienda. Will you learn magic?"

She didn't respond.

"I will give you some time to think about it," he said gently. "In the meantime, take this stone." Oromis handed her a bright blue sapphire. "I want you to practice storing energy in it, like I showed you how. Also—the Agaetí Blödhren is in four days. I've put the necessary enchantments around you, but I still want to be sure that you know what to expect. Do you think you can stand it?" Abrienda nodded.

"Good, then. I'll see you there. And make sure your creations are ready!"

Abrienda stayed near the back of the crowd, but stood on Syra's back so that she could see. She saw a great blue dragon—the brown-haired boy next to him must be Eragon, then. _What do you think?_ she silently asked Syra.

_I think he and Saphira have nothing on Oromis and Glaedr. How long must we keep ourselves hidden? It's becoming increasingly difficult to hide my presence from her._

Before Abrienda could reply, midnight was upon them. Islanzadi raised one arm towards the moon, and a bright sphere of white light gathered there. Placing it near the trunk of the Menoa tree, the celebrations began.

Tables laden with food appeared out of the blue, and the elves began to sing. The music flowed through Abrienda, and she wandered in a daze around the city, noticing nothing, feeling everything. The whole thing moved through her like a dream: some things clearly remembered, the rest lost among the music and the forest.

At one point she knew she sat in the branches of the Menoa tree, looking at the stars and quietly humming along with the music; another time she remembered watching an elf read his poem, and she always thought that was the best one she heard all night, although she hardly recalled any of the words.

She was startled by an elf with claws and wings like a bird's, and she laughed at another elf covered in fur who leaped around like a cat. She gazed in wonder at one who scurried up trees like a chipmunk, and watched from afar as the boy Eragon met an elf who resembled a dragon.

On what she later found out was the second day of the celebration, it was Abrienda's turn to present. Before she stood, Islanzadi did so and spoke to the assembled elves. "As some of you may have noticed by this point, we have a new Dragon Rider in out midst." Standing at the rear of the gathering, Eragon narrowed his eyes. "She has been here in secret for three weeks now, so it is with great pleasure that I present to you Abrienda and Syra." The girl stood.

"I don't have much in the way of artistic skill, nothing comparable to the talents of the elves, but I tried my best to make something worth presenting at this celebration. I made a picture of something enormously important to me, though I know I'm no master needleworker."

With that said, she unrolled a large piece of fabric and held it before her audience. It was a medium-sized cloth, square-ish and cream-colored. On it was embroidered a great red dragon, flying in the air and releasing a huge stream of fire. Countless shades of red, orange and yellow in hundreds of threads intertwined on the cloth to form the image. Every miniscule scale on the dragon's body was individually outlined, every lick of flame showed as a fusion of color.

Islanzadi approached the girl. "Your embroidery is beautiful. It clearly shows how you feel about Syra, and I can see it was made with love." Blushing furiously, Abrienda returned to her seat. Syra came forward next, displaying what at first glance seemed like a pile of glass. Upon closer inspection it was revealed to be a glass sculpture of a single tongue of fire.

"Wonderful," said Islanzadi, obviously pleased that the newest Rider and dragon were adapting to Elvin culture. They stepped down amidst praise from the elves and returned to the celebration.

Out of the corner of her eye, Abrienda saw Eragon start towards her. Eager to return to the celebration and reluctant to have a confrontation just now, she vanished into the rejoicing elves.

**You know, I kind of wanna give myself a pat on the back. I like this chapter. A lot.**

**Well, if anyone's still reading this, it's my birthday today. So give me a present and review!**


	18. On the Stone of Broken Eggs

**I know by now, and you should know by now, that I will never ever meet a deadline. Nor will I ever update before I'm ready with a chapter I'm comfortable with just so that I can say 'I updated quickly!' Please, stop nagging me about it, it won't do you any good. I'll update this story when I'm written a chapter and am fully happy with it, and if that takes a few months, so be it. If I lose some readers that way, then that's just too bad, but I'm not writing this for a review count; I'm writing this for my own satisfaction.**

**Disclaimer: Emerald Tiara does not own anything licensed to the Inheritance Cycle. Except her copy of the books.**

**Chapter XVIII: On the Stone of Broken Eggs**

The celebration was drawing to a close. Syra noticed first and pointed out to Abrienda how the werelight was fading slowly, and soon it would be over. And Abrienda was sad, because in the midst of the magic and singing was the first time she'd felt normal since she left home. And while she didn't feel like she'd slept throughout the entire occasion, she knew the nightmares would return when next she fell asleep.

All the elves now gathered around the tree, quiet and eager for what came next. Now revealed to Ellesmera, Abrienda and Syra were allowed a seat near the front, uncomfortably close to Eragon and Saphira. _I don't think they trust us,_ noted Syra.

_I wonder why not,_ thought Abrienda. _Surely the elves would know if we were evil?_

Islanzadi began speaking. She explained in brief the history of the Blood-Oath Celebration, how the first Eragon and his dragon had bonded, and how the elves had celebrated this once every century. "Of the Riders of eld, only Oromis and Glaedr remain. Brom and many others entered the void this past century."

_Who's Brom?_ asked Abrienda.

_I don't know. Hush!_

"However, new hope has been granted to us in the form of Eragon and Saphira, and Abrienda and Syra, and it is only right and proper that they should be here now, as we reaffirm the oath between our races three."

Islanzadi gave a signal, and the elves cleared a large ring around the Menoa tree. Oromis spoke to Abrienda and Eragon, telling them to watch closely and observe, for this was of great importance to them as Riders.

Two elves stood in the center of the ring back-to-back, identical except for their hair. They removed their robes, and Abrienda gasped as she saw a large and intricate tattoo sprawling across both their bodies—a gleaming dragon. Each scale was a different radiant hue, and in the back of her mind Syra knew this was no ordinary tattoo. There was magic in it.

The two elves raised a foot and stamped it softly on the ground.

_Thump._

On the third impact, musicians began playing to the rhythm. The simple melodies entranced Abrienda, and the two women began to dance. Somehow a dance was coordinated that made the dragon appear to be moving of its own accord…which was very strange because it was, in essence, an image on the skin of two people. It wasn't the strangest thing she'd seen that night, but Abrienda soon realized that there was more to this than it first seemed.

The twins began to sing. The lyrics were nothing that Abrienda could understand, but Syra recognized the melody from somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind…she began to hum along with it. Off to her side Abrienda heard Glaedr and Saphira also humming. The sound entered her very bones, and mixed with the magic in the elves' song until Abrienda could hardly think.

The elves spun faster and faster, the music and rhythms gaining intensity and strength until they seemed to take on a life of their own. A light flashed along the length of the dragon tattoo…it shuddered, opened an eye, and stretched. Abrienda stared in awe as it lifted itself from the skin of the two elves and took to the air. The end if its tail remained connected to the women below. It turned towards the moon and roared; it turned to look at the crowd.

Abrienda felt its eyes fall on her. Next to her, Syra realized that this was no illusion, and she strained to keep her humming on par with that of the two dragons next to her. The glowing creature stopped before Eragon and Abrienda, who as if on cue revealed their gedwëy ignasia. Abrienda felt as if another force had taken control of her, and she felt the dragon speak to her.

_Do you know what you must do?_ it asked her, and she inherently knew that the answer 'no' would not be accepted.

_I do,_ she and Syra answered together.

_Then show us that you are able to…_ The dragon turned its attention towards Eragon and Saphira. Abrienda felt a strangely simultaneous sense of loss and acceptance. It hovered on the edge of her consciousness that she would be able to do what she formerly could not, even if her waking mind didn't comprehend it at that exact moment.

She felt blackness weighing down on her, and the world faded around her. She fell deeply asleep.

Abrienda awoke to find herself alone in her room.

For some reason she felt calm, and very peaceful. It took her a while to figure out why, but then she realized that it was actually a very simple reason—Abrienda had gotten a full night's sleep. And it felt wonderful.

It didn't take long for Abrienda to understand why she'd had this wonderful experience; in fact, it was for the reasoning behind why she hadn't slept in so long. That reason happened to be her nightmares, and it followed that she'd slept because she hadn't had a nightmare.

That would explain a lot. Now the question was, why? Why hadn't she had a nightmare? And _why_ did she feel the strange sensation that something profound had been realized?

Because something had. The sleep might have had a hand in this, but Abrienda thought about all that had happened so far during her stay in Ellesmera. She had done something horribly wrong, but not what she thought she might do. Her inaction had been the mistake.

Maybe…maybe her newfound peace of mind meant something. Maybe…maybe now she knew what to do. And maybe the dragon had helped her understand this.

_Ah, you're awake,_ said Syra.

_Where are you?_

_Hunting. I won't be done for a while. Will you be fine by yourself? How are you feeling?_

Abrienda thought about it again, and she still couldn't believe it. _I think I'll be okay. Syra…_ she trailed off.

_Yes? What is it?_

_Do you think magic can be used for good?_

Deep in the forest, a smile spread over Syra's face as she contemplated what her Rider had said. _I rather think it can._

_Have I been an idiot?_ Abrienda asked, feeling very small as she did so.

_Oh, Abrienda…_

Syra left her Rider to her own thoughts again and took off again, flying over the treetops. She had been hunting previously, yes, but when Abrienda had woken up Syra had been doing something completely different. The red dragon was taking a small trip.

She sped up, and after some time she spotted the iconic spur of rock that was the Stone of Broken Eggs. As per instructions, Syra circled to the eastern face. She hesitated before entering the huge cave found there.

She dipped her head in respect. _Greetings, Saphira Brightscales._

The blue dragon continued to watch the skies as Syra entered the cave and stood before her. For a long moment the two stayed that way, and the tension was high. Eventually Saphira turned her head and acknowledged Syra with a nod.

_Do you see the damage done to this cave?_

Syra examined the stone around her. She saw scorch marks all along the wall, and scratches in the floor that could only have been made by dragon claws. The bones on the floor were scattered. _I see it. I feel this did not occur as part of the attack that named this place._

Saphira stretched and twitched her tail. _Master Glaedr and I had…a violent disagreement. We fought. I did no damage of any real worth to him, but he is an ancient dragon, wise and strong._ The blue dragon swiveled her head and met Syra's eyes for the first time. _You are not, and should we fight I have no doubts that it would turn out differently._

_Why do you threaten me?_ asked Syra quietly. _I have given you no hurt or grievance._

_I do not threaten you._

Syra cocked her head to one side. _Your methods of greeting are then strange to one of your kind._

Saphira extended her neck so that she was above Syra. _One of my kind?_

_A bonded dragon in the fight against Galbatorix._

_Ah…therein lies the problem_, stated Saphira.

Syra lifted her head in kind and gazed at the dragon in front of her. _You believe my Rider and I are not your allies._ It wasn't a question.

_My Rider believes that. He is…stubborn._ Saphira looked away. _Myself I doubt not your loyalty but your ability._

_Our…ability?_ Syra narrowed her eyes. _If you seek to imply that we are not strong enough to be of any aid—_

_That is not my intent,_ interrupted Saphira_. I do not doubt your physical prowess._ She looked once again out onto the forest below. _It is your Rider's emotions I call into question._

_You believe Abrienda will not be able to face Galbatorix in battle._ Again, it was not a question. Syra gave the statement simply and matter-of-factly.

_Untrue. I believe she will not be able to face him and survive._ Saphira once again met Syra's eyes. _The Varden are weak, Syra,_ she said, naming her opposite for the first time. _They need whomever they can get with them in their struggles. Your Rider has a troubled past. Seeing Galbatorix again on the battlefield will not go well with her already fragile mind._

_I am aware of this problem,_ admitted Syra softly.

_She will die._

_She is also aware of this problem,_ replied Syra, this time with an edge to her thoughts.

_I suggest you do something about it_, murmured Saphira. She stared deep into Syra's eyes. _To lose a bonded Rider would be devastating_.

Syra nodded, feeling the weight of Saphira's words. _I can only imagine so._

_Let us hope it stays that way,_ said Saphira. _I would not wish that pain even on Galbatorix. _

The two dragons were silent for a long moment. Syra raised her head. _I thank you for your warnings._

_I return the thanks for giving my Rider someone who can help him in this fight. _Saphira unfurled her wings and took flight out into the forest.

In her heart Syra knew the other dragon was right. This was war they might not survive.

* * *

**And so the dragons finally meet! Maybe next chapter Abrienda and Eragon will have their little confrontation.**

**I want to take this moment to stress that Abrienda was not turned into an elf-hybrid-thing like Eragon was. She underwent no transformation or physical change whatsoever, the dragon spirit merely helped her understand why she needed to stop fearing magic.**

**horsegirl96: Yeah, I tend to deviate from my summary sometimes…that's not good, probably. To clarify, this is the same Agaetí Blödhren in ****Eldest**** when Eragon was changed. I…do not believe in screwing with people's customs for the sake of plot.**

**Draye: Exactly what the hell is 'yay…um…' supposed to mean?**

**Katherine: Thank you! I'll try!**

**Mystic Archer Horse: Thank you! **

**Don't think every other story of mine isn't getting the exact same statement at the top of this page, either. While this may be one of my more difficult stories to write, I do not enjoy people holding me to their scheduling standards.**


	19. A Matter of Control

**Okay, this was gonna be up a lot quicker, but then I had vacation and end-of-quarter test-and-essay-rush and then a minor emotional breakdown which made it borderline impossible to concentrate on this, but we'll see how it turns out. This chapter is more talk-y, so you might find that boring, but I had to get this covered. Anyway.**

**Chapter IX: A Matter of Control**

_Twang_. Abrienda fired another arrow at the target. If flew straight and true towards the target.

_Twang_. The next one went off course. Abrienda lay down her bow and turned to face the person standing behind her. When she saw who it was, something resembling mild dread built up in her stomach. Oh, where was Syra when she needed her? "Greetings, Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Abrienda." Eragon nodded at her. "I've wanted to speak with you since the Blood-Oath Celebration, but I haven't had the chance."

"I also think we need to speak," she replied, quieter than usual. Something told her that this would not, in fact, end well at all. "Please, sit." They sat down on a stump that had been sung into the shape of a bench.

Eragon seemed unsure how to begin. "Master Oromis told me about you, and how you came to be here in Ellesmera. You were imprisoned by Galbatorix for a number of months?"

"I was," answered Abrienda, still quiet. "If you don't mind I'd rather not talk about that." At least Saphira wasn't there. Call her silly, Abrienda would have felt vaguely threatened by this whole encounter if she'd been outnumbered. Well, more threatened than she already did.

Really, how was she to deal with this person? Eragon Shadeslayer was a legend to Alagaesia, having killed a Shade, also as the symbol of hope for the Varden and much of the Empire. Abrienda…was largely unknown. Was Eragon above her? Were they equal as fellow Riders against Galbatorix?

He seemed to think he was above her, anyway. "I don't fully trust you."

Abrienda blinked. _That was abrupt._ "Excuse me? Um, sorry, what is there not to trust?"

Eragon furrowed his brow. "I don't believe that you could be with Galbatorix that long and remain loyal to our side." He paused for a moment, but continued. "Also, one of your friends defected, did she not?"

Abrienda went cold. Mentioning Hadara was a line that should never be crossed. "Please don't use Hadara as an example. She had her own reasons for everything she did."

"Are you saying you sympathize with her?" Eragon jumped grabbed for the faintest implications of disloyalty. "You think she made the right choice?"

"No, I never said that." Abrienda gazed skyward. "I just understand why she did what she did, and I don't vilify her for it. If your best friend made a choice you disagreed with, but had every justification for it, would you accuse them?"

"If I felt their choice was evil, yes," stated Eragon immediately.

Abrienda shook her head softly. "Well, let's go back a bit. What about me don't you trust?"

Eragon shifted uncomfortably. "I just don't understand it. You came from virtually nowhere, and nobody knew about you, and I'm supposed to accept you as my fellow Rider?"

"Would you prefer to think you had no allies?" Abrienda mentally sighed. "You don't have to accept anything, but please understand that I am not going to betray us all."

"Hm." Eragon looked unconvinced, but refrained from continuing. "What use will you be on the battlefield?"

A bird landed on one of the arrows still sticking out of the target and chirped; both Riders glanced at it for a second. Abrienda looked at her bow. "I'll fight the best I can."

"What if you see Galbatorix?"

"I…I don't know." Abrienda didn't know how she was supposed to respond. "I'll try to fight, of course, but…I really don't know what I'd do until it happens."

Eragon looked around. "Well what use is a Rider who can't fight Galbatorix?"

The girl shrugged. "I do plan to make myself useful on the battlefield. Just because I might not be able to directly fight Galbatorix alongside you doesn't mean I can't help the Varden against his giant army."

Eragon disagreed. "As Riders, we need to avenge the previous Dragon Riders by killing Galbatorix."

"Which would be easier if he didn't have his army to back him up," insisted Abrienda. "You're being stubborn!" Why couldn't this person next to her understand where she was coming from?

"I'm not being stubborn, I'm being realistic. You will probably be called upon to fight Galbatorix himself, eventually, after his armies have been defeated," Eragon stated plainly. "If that happens, you won't be able to, and that would make everything harder."

"So it's not that you don't trust me, but you think I would be a burden," murmured Abrienda.

"You're weaker than I am," the Shadeslayer pointed out, "And I'm not even sure _I'll_ be able to defeat Galbatorix."

Abrienda looked again at the person sitting next to her, very irritated at him. "You've had Saphira far longer than I've had Syra, you've had better training than we, and you seem to be…part _elf?_ Eragon, I think we would be hard-pressed to find someone at this point who _wasn't_ weaker than you. I agree that I am comparatively weaker than you are, yes, but it would seem that any ally would be better than none at all."

A sudden wind stopped any reply; they both looked up to see the dragons coming in to land.

_Let's go, Eragon,_ said Saphira. _You can trust in these two for now._

_For now? What does that mean?_ Abrienda asked Syra. _Where were you two?_

Syra jerked her head, indicating that they should also leave._ Saphira and I had a discussion, much like you and Eragon just did. I have a feeling ours may have gone better than yours did._

"I'm sure it did," murmured Abrienda, suddenly tired. _He spent the whole time insisting I was a traitor and, if not, than in some way inferior to him_.

_He is stronger than you._ There was no emotion behind Syra's words, just fact.

_So all he cares about is physical strength, nothing more?_ wondered Abrienda bitterly. _At least I'm still going to do everything I can to help._

They returned to Abrienda's quarters to find a scroll resting on her nightstand. It was a message from Oromis, telling her that from then on she and Eragon would train together. Abrienda sighed. No doubt Eragon would use their training as proof that he was more useful and therefore she shouldn't even bother trying.

"But what's he trying to say?" Abrienda burst out. "That because he's stronger, he's the only one that should be allowed to fight?" She hurled the scroll against the wall. "I gave him every reason I would be useful in battle, but he still acted as though I was just a useless, worthless child!"

_I'm sure he means well,_ said Syra firmly.

"I don't care if he means well!" she yelled. "He can't just treat me like dirt because I don't have as much muscle mass as he does! Does he want me to completely stay out of the fight?" Angry tears were beginning to form. "How many people are going to agree with him? How many people will assume I'm nothing compared to him? Oh, maybe I am," she said, quieting down.

_Listen to me, Abrienda._ _Listen to me! _Syra stretched her neck to its full height. _I will not sit here and let you wallow in your self-pity. Eragon Shadeslayer has an ego; are you going to fault him for that?_

"Do you want me to sit there and let him insult me?"

_I didn't say that! But you are __not__ going to throw a fit because one person thinks they are better than you. Saphira seems to think you'll do nicely, given time._

"Saphira is not going to be the one I'm constantly compared to."

Syra brought her face in close to Abrienda's. There was no pity in her deep crimson eyes, and her words were laced with iron. _A dragon and their chosen Rider are one, Abrienda. I thought you might know that by now. Saphira and Eragon are bonded; what one thinks, the other must also contemplate. The same is true of us._

_I know,_ answered Abrienda in her mind.

_Then why do you also act as if you are alone?_ inquired the dragon. _What people say of you reflects upon me as well. You have an ally, one that can never be taken away from you. If Eragon tried to keep you down, I suggest we show him—together—why he should think differently._

"If he even pays attention," muttered Abrienda.

* * *

"**Oh, it's so short!" **_**I don't give a damn.**_** Word-count wise, it ranks up there in the chapters. Anyway, if I let it sit here for another hour I'm going to go crazy. Thank you for bearing with me, and let me take this opportunity to remind you that under no circumstances will Eragon and Abrienda become a couple.**

**Zee Frostfeather: "Riders of Misery," but yeah.**

**WriterofsgnitirW: Oh, thank you! Um…I personally like to pretend I never wrote the beginning of this story and that I was temporarily possessed by some demonic Suethor.**

**Mystic Archer Horse: Eh, conversation happens. I believe more plot happens next chapter.**

**c.a.s.1404: thanks!**

**But rejoice! For I see fit to grant you another chapter before I depart for summer camp in June, so you'll definitely be seeing me within the next 8 weeks!**


	20. Abrienda du Hjarta Jierdai

**I'm sorry this took so long. We're almost done here anyway.**

**Chapter XX: Abrienda du Hjarta Jierdaí**

Arrows whistled through the air. For miles around the predominant sound was that of clanging metal, a sound most recognizable as that of swords smashing together or on shields. But the swords were in another part of the field; Abrienda had taken her place with the archers on the edge of the battle, and even there the sound was deafening.

She had never been in battle before. Never even a skirmish or a minor fight between groups of larger than five people each. The confusion, clamor and utter chaos were completely new to her.

_Although,_ she mused as she picked off yet another member of the Empire's army, _perhaps if I were in the midst of the main infantry I would be able to adjust more quickly and get a better grip on this battle._

Her world went dark momentarily as Syra blinked slowly. Abrienda saw the Burning Plains through her eyes. It was incredibly useful, as the dragon could see farther than even Abrienda's enhanced vision allowed her to; she was quickly proving herself among the archers for her accuracy and precision.

Syra snorted and a plume of smoke wound about Abrienda's face. _We have been over this before,_ the dragon said sternly. _They are __not__ coddling you by keeping you with the archers. It happens to be the truth that you're a better archer than swordsman._

Abrienda was unconvinced. _Did you see Shadeslayer's smirk when it was announced? He sees it as the easier position. Surely he's more brave and heroic, risking his life out there while the less effective warriors stay here out of danger, where I can be protected._ Although it was a nice gesture to be placed in command of the archers.

_If you two keep pushing this rivalry any further it can only end badly,_ Syra remarked, gazing directly into her Rider's eyes.

Abrienda pushed her hair out of her face. _It is not a rivalry. He's mocking me with every comment he makes; I am just trying to defend myself against his bias. _She closed her mind and narrowed her eyes against the setting sun and surveyed the battlefield before her.

There was Arya, whom Abrienda had only met twice. The elf princess used a skillful mix of magic and fighting to clear a path forward through the enemy soldiers. There was Lady Nasuada, protected by her guards, shouting orders, cutting down enemies and attempting not to be likewise killed.

And there was Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskular. Though the effect was invisible to humans, Abrienda clearly saw through Syra's eyes that their consciousness had merged. They were an effective duo, as evidenced by the piles of dead soldiers that formed on all sides. She huffed and returned her attention to the battlefield as a whole.

But the Varden were losing. The man standing on Abrienda's other side picked off another soldier. "Perhaps you might be better suited to finding their commanders, milady," he suggested. "Given that you could fly out and look for them."

_That is an excellent idea, _decided Abrienda, and voiced her thought to the man. "I leave you in command until I return. Explain the situation to Lady Nasuada if she asks."

_Abrienda, no_. Syra stepped in front of her and did not allow her to mount. _Do you realize how big a target you'll be? This is foolish and petty._

Abrienda hardened her gaze. _If you hover out of their range, my arrows will still fall onto them. And from there, it'll be easier to use my magic if I can see them myself._ She sighed. _Please, Syra. We are losing this battle. If you don't trust me, do it for the Varden. Do it to defeat Galbatorix._

After a tense moment, the dragon lowered herself so that the girl could climb on. _This discussion is not over. I care about you, Abrienda, and I will not allow this attitude of yours to ruin your own intelligence._

Abrienda gave no reply as they soared into the sky, hovering near the opaque gases that obscured the sky. She scanned the battlefield, Syra moving back towards the rear of the troops, nearer the Empire's camp. Abrienda caught sight of a lone man some distance away, near the fringes of the battle beside the Jiet River, coming up behind two bald men who seemed to be in some position of command. As she watched, the man raised a hammer and killed them in quick succession.

At that time, several of the enemy's magicians could be seen faltering, looking around and waiting for orders. _I don't know who that was, but I like him,_ murmured Abrienda; it was now her task to find the officers in charge.

For the next hour, Abrienda and Syra glided over the field; using Syra's eyes, they were able to identify who might be in charge of which battalion and take them out. _The main commanders might be at the back of the army,_ suggested Syra, flying in that direction.

Three tents along a row at the very front of the camp were heavily guarded. These seemed like a good target; Syra descended rapidly and breathed a long stream of fire. The tents were destroyed, and Abrienda quickly shot the men who were trying to escape. From the looks of it, they really did seem to be in charge of at least something. Unfortunately, she could discern no more. Her concentration was abruptly shattered as Syra flew straight up to the sky and towards the Varden.

Abrienda was about to ask why when Syra was forced to do a complicated series of loops to evade enemy catapult fire, and she caught a glimpse of what was behind them. _Oh no, no, no, no. Not him, not here._

And as Thorn rapidly began to catch up, Abrienda met eyes with his Rider. Murtagh surveyed her steadily in return. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight him, and if she lost she would be going straight back to Galbatorix. This could not happen, not now, not _now!_

Thorn was gaining on them, and the girl once again cursed the Empire for having such a large army; it was taking too long to get back to the Varden. _Syra, what do we do?_ she shrieked.

_If they catch us, there is nothing we can do._

The words nearly stopped Abrienda's heart. Syra always had an answer, was always ready to tell her something about what she thought their options were. A thousand times Abrienda had been ready to give up, when Syra had appeared with any amount of encouragement. She clenched her fists as the first bitter tears rolled down her cheeks.

Thorn slammed into Syra's side. The shock nearly threw Abrienda off as the female dragon attempted to right herself, but Thorn's tail wrapped around her leg and prevented escape.

Abrienda fitted an arrow to her bowstring, to no avail; Syra twisted and the bow was knocked out of her trembling hands. She drew her long knife and stabbed it into the nearest part of Thorn she could reach, a wing.

The dragon roared as Syra wrestled herself free and soared upwards. Abrienda shouted a spell that would stop Thorn's movement, which was broken a second later by the much stronger Murtagh. Not missing a beat, Abrienda took a deep breath. "Reisa hel!"

Blackness enveloped them and the surrounding sky for a mile in diameter. Nothing could be seen in any direction. _Are you hurt?_ Syra asked.

_No, thankfully. What about you? Do you think you could fight him?_ They both knew the answer. Thorn was bigger, stronger and faster. And even if they could reach the Varden's side of the field, what then? Murtagh would keep following and they would die.

They hovered where they were. Raising the darkness was a very risky move under the best of circumstances, which these were not. Murtagh couldn't see them, but neither did they know where he was.

The world erupted in fire. Everything was burning, Syra roaring and Abrienda yelling incoherently. From out of nowhere Thorn swooped down and once more engaged them. Abrienda couldn't discern anything in the chaos.

* * *

Saphira destroyed another group of men when something caught her eye. _Eragon!_

The Rider looked up. Far above them in the sky was a swirling patch of darkness that seemed to be interwoven with fire. _Abrienda is there,_ said the blue dragon. _And…someone else. I know not who._

"She's supposed to be with the archers!" said Eragon out loud. "What is she doing up there? We need to go help!"

_Do we?_ Saphira turned a crystal blue eye on her Rider. _She will hate you for this._

_I would rather she hate me than be responsible for her death if I see her and don't go to help. _He climbed onto Saphira and they shot towards the phenomenon.

"Blöthr vanyalí!" he shouted, aiming his concentration at the vortex before them.

* * *

The chaos disappeared. Abrienda blinked and saw a blue shape speeding towards them. A second look showed that it was Saphira and Eragon. She briefly wondered what they were doing there and shouted for

_Pain._ All the confusion and emotion in her head was replaced with a searing pain, a cold knife in her mind. The freezing agony increased with every passing nanosecond and spread to her entire body, blocking all rational thought. A look of shocked blankness was upon her face, her body unmoving as all senses were overcome with a frigid, icy, burning sensation.

The torturous feeling centered in her chest and brain and Abrienda experienced the worst splitting headache imaginable. The feeling in her chest wrapped around itself to become a small ball of pain in her heart and in a second, it disappeared. The feeling stopped. Nothing replaced it.

In a way this was almost worse than the agony…the nothingness in her heart spread again throughout her entire being and flooded into the freezing knife in her brain. Abrienda was briefly aware of the sensation of falling through space and time, eternity of insanities and confusion. _Where…Syra?_ There was no response.

Her brain seemed to shatter as the nothingness pervaded her at last. Darkness filled her eyes once more, this time the product of no magic but her own heart. The sounds of the battle faded to nothing. And she fell, never to rise above the ground again. A scream was heard resounding in the minds of every warrior on the battlefield.

Eragon and Saphira came to a rapid halt and looked on in horror. A team of Du Vrangr Gata rushed to catch the falling girl, slowing her down before she hit the ground and shielding her from enemy arrows. They gathered her onto a horse and raced back to the Varden camp. Angela brushed Abrienda's hair out of her face and started as she saw that her eyes were wide open, unmoving, looking at nothing. There was nothing in those eyes, dull and empty. The girl's breathing was erratic.

And many miles above them, Thorn wrenched his bloody claw out of Syra's chest.

* * *

**For the curious, "du Hjarta Jierdaí" means something along the lines of _the broken hearted._ Hooray, she got her own title!****"Reisa hel" is **_**raise darkness**_** and "blöthr vanyalí" is **_**stop the magic.**_

**Tune in next time for out final episode.**


	21. Rise Above Your Sorrows

**Chapter XXI: Rise Above Your Sorrows**

Nasuada gestured. "Is this normal?"

Abrienda lay on a bed in the sick bay, a cluster of tents at the back of the camp. She hadn't moved or spoken since the battle. Her wide grey eyes stared at the ceiling, never blinking or moving, completely devoid of emotion; the effect, coupled with the complete stillness of her body, was chilling.

Angela raised her hands helplessly. "There's no way to tell. Most Riders die with their dragons and the few who survive usually go mad, to a certain degree. There's none left alive to ask but Galbatorix, though we can be sure her life as she knew it is over."

A sigh came from Arya's part of the tent. "What was her life? No loving family, no close friends, everyone looked down on her and nobody ever believed anything would come of her."

"After all that fuss about taking you and Saphira alive, I'm surprised Murtagh was allowed to kill Syra," commented Angela, glancing in Eragon's direction.

"Murtagh told me," the Shadeslayer said quietly. "Galbatorix had given up on her. Like everyone else, he also believed she could no longer be useful." An unspoken thought ran its course around the room: _was he wrong?_

* * *

A light but steady rain fell on the Burning Plains. The battle was long over, but there were many injured yet to be cared for, and the healers were overworked without exception. The medical tents were a bustle of activity—and yet, the area around her was silent.

Abrienda sat in the mud outside her tent, leaning back against a pole.

Her eyes had lost none of their horrific blankness. She sat, disregarding the rain entirely, staring at the sky and mumbling under her breath. Nobody dared approach her. A Rider was one to be feared; an insane Rider was terrifying.

Angela slowly ambled over. Ignoring the mud, she too sat and looked at the sky. Straining to hear the girl's words, she leaned closer, but Abrienda's hand came flying and smacked her away. The girl moved a few inches over, trembling madly. Her incoherent mumbling took on a more frantic tone. Angela rubbed the growing redness on her face and quietly muttered a spell to hear what Abrienda was saying.

"_Rain comes pouring down again, up up up from the sky, the sky, the big blue sky, never again, never going in the big blue sky, sky is grey, grey today, rain comes pouring down __don't touch me__ no, please don't leave, I'm alone, alone in a big big world without the sky. Syra Syra where is Syra, always alone, never flying again, I'll never see it again, never see anything again, bones and dirt and blood everywhere, world is dirty, not like the clean grey sky…"_

On and on it went, always in the same vein, Abrienda would never fly again. Angela held her eyes closed for a long moment, then silently picked herself up and left the girl alone in the rain.

* * *

A few days later, Abrienda disappeared. When she was found some hours later, her wrists had long stopped bleeding, and nobody quite mourned her. Yes, she had been an exceptional archer, and yes she might have been a minor asset to their fight. She hadn't lasted, and in wartime you couldn't stop to take the time to miss everyone that fell.

Abrienda was born lonely, lived a desperate life, shattered by Galbatorix and given a false hope, only to be destroyed again. She was not mourned, but she was remembered, and used for decades thereafter as the poster child of Galbatorix's evils, long after the war was over and the false king was dead. Time romanticized her, history was kind to her; she was given an honored place in the records of the elves, and was known thereafter by a nickname she's acquired shortly after her death.

_Abrienda Hjarta Jierdaí._

_Broken-Hearted Abrienda._

**END.**

**Well, it's been a bundle of laughs, writing this story. Thank you all for sticking with me and reading past the first few chapters to get to the end. It really has changed, hasn't it? Thank you very much!**

**Emerald Tiara out. **


End file.
